quelque chose a cacher, hermione?
by neigine
Summary: pendant un cour de potion quelconque qui va mal tourner en la faveur d'hermione, un certain professeur de potion va apprendre des choses qu'il n'aurrait jamais dû savoir... fic mis a jour tout les mercredi et samedi.
1. Chapter 1

_**bonjours tous le monde! **_

**_si certain d'entre vous reconnaisez cette fic et que vous vous demandez pourquoi je la remet, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'est pas retourver l'auteur et que je souhaite que vous puyssiez lire cette fic qui avait été retiré peu de temps après son dernier chapitre._**

**_si vous retrouvez l'auteur, veuilliez m'en faire part._**

****

**_résumé : pendant un cour de potion quelconque qui va mal tourner en la faveur d'hermione, un certain professeur de potion va apprendre des choses qu'il n'aurrait jamais dû savoir..._**

_**Quelque chose à cacher,Hermione?**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Un cours ordinaire**_

_La journée avait mal commencé pour Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions de Poudlard. D'ailleurs c'était le cas de toutes les journées passées dans l'école de sorcellerie. Toujours les mêmes élèves stupides et incompétents. Cela semblait empirer à chaque nouvelle promotion ! Ce matin-là,il avait dû supporter l'ignorance quasi-insolente des élèves de première année au sujet des propriétés de la mandragore ou encore de l'utilité du crin de licorne,et réparer les dégâts causés par l'explosion du chaudron d'un Poufsouffle de 3ème année qui n'avait pas su faire la différence entre extrait de pierre de lune et poudre de cheminette,ce qui avait provoqué l'explosion immédiate de sa potion._

_Et ce fut donc plus aigri que jamais que Rogue s'apprêtait à donner un double cours commun aux 6ème année de Gryffondor et Serpentard (N.A :bon voilà,fallait bien faire une intro !lol)_

_Entendant de l'animation derrière la porte du cachot,il alla l'ouvrir.Le silence retomba aussitôt et le directeur de Serpentard put voir l'un de ses protégés lâcher prestement le col de la cape d'un de ces maudits Gryffondors.Il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué._

_« Eh bien,qu'attendez-vous ?Que j'enlève 10 points à chaque maison ?Entrez ! »_

_Les élèves se précipitèrent dans la salle. Il ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait devant la crainte qu'il leur inspirait. Oui,il aimait cette crainte,le pouvoir qu'elle lui procurait. Tous ces professeurs qui essayaient de se faire aimer de leurs élèves ne lui inspiraient que du mépris.Pourquoi vouloir être appréciés d'êtres aussi insipides ? Le respect s'obtenait dans la crainte, non dans la sympathie,la mièvrerie.Seul Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, trouvait grâce à ses yeux sur ce sujet.Même s'il remettait parfois en cause sa saineté d'esprit...Mais ce n'était pas le moment de méditer là-dessus.Il ferma...enfin il claqua la porte derrière les trois derniers élèves à pénétrer dans le cachot : Potter, Weasley et Granger.Toujours là, ces trois-là. Pour Hermione Granger, il admettait encore : bien qu'étant une insupportable Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout, elle possédait d'indéniables capacités dans son cours. Mais quant à cet imbécile de Weasley et cette pseudo-célébrité de Potter,il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu obtenir un E à leur BUSE l'an dernier et ainsi accéder à son cours de 6ème année.Et ce Potter qui semblait croire qu'il pouvait devenir Auror : aussi arrogant que son père décidément...Enfin,au moins Rogue pourrait-il se distraire en le torturant psychologiquement pendant encore deux ans...Il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à cela..._

_« Professeur ? »_

_Rogue sortit de sa torpeur. Une main était levée._

_« Quoi,Miss Granger ? Le cours n'est même pas commencé que vous avez déjà une réclamation à faire ! – répondit-il séchement,provoquant quelques ricanements du côté Serpentard_

_'Eh bien...c'est juste que vous ne disiez rien depuis deux si vous pensiez à quelquechose et que vous nous aviez oublié..._

_'Oh croyez-moi,Miss Granger,j'aimerais beaucoup vous oublier ! Surtout vous ! – lança-t-il avec un regard appuyé sur le trio,et les rires des Serpentards se firent plus francs – Mais malheureusement je suis dans l'obligation de voir vos petites têtes vides deux fois par semaine pour tenter de leur insérer quelquechose dans la cervelle ! Et quant à ce que je fais et ce que je pense, cela ne vous concerne absolument pas et ne nécessitait pas votre intervention ! J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence !_

_'Mais..._

_'Peut-être désirez-vous passer à 10 ? »_

_Il la vit rougir de fureur et baisser la tête,alors que des sourires railleurs éclairaient les visages des Serpentards et que des protestations s'élevaient chez les Gryffondors.Que c'était bon..._

_« Silence ! (il fut immédiat) Bon,la potion du jour... »_

_Et il leur explique les propriétés du VeritaSerum,avant de faire apparaître sur le tableau le mode préparatoire._

_« Vous avez une heure et demie. La potion de l'un d'entre vous sera bien entendu testée. »_

_Un frisson d'effroi qu'il trouva délicieux parcourut l'ensemble de la classe à cette annonce.Puis les élèves s'affairèrent autour de leurs chaudrons.Rogue passa et repassa entre les rangs en se demandant qui serait l'élu...ou plutôt la victime.Il était tenté de faire subir cette épreuve à Potter,mais en passant à côté du Gryffondor qu'il détestait tant,il remarque l'état désastreux et inutilisable de sa préparation._

_« Mr Potter ! – dit-il d'une voix glaciale qui fit sursauter le jeune homme – Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?_

_'Du...du VeritaSerum Pro...Professeur ?_

_'Vous croyez ?Comment m'expliquez-vous alors le caractère...boueux de votre mélange ? » répondit-il en prenant un air dégoût_

_Harry Potter se tourna vers ses camarades. Mis à part le chaudron de Ron Weasley qui sifflait dangereusement et la potion de Pansy Parkinson,une élève de Serpentard,qui bouillonnait outrageusement,les préparations des ses camarades de classe semblaient toutes limpides et d'une belle couleur argentée._

_« Je...je..._

_'Vous-Vous quoi, Potter ?Vous êtes un sot incapable de suivre correctement un mode préparatoire ? Oui,en effet ! Evanesca ! – le contenu du chaudron disparut – Cela vous fera évidemment un zéro de plus,Potter.Et vous aussi, Weasley ! »_

_Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire à Pansy Parkinson , qui s'esclaffait avec ses condisciples. En arrivant au niveau d'Hermione Granger, il constata à regret que sa potion semblait parfaite. Comme toujours. Jamais une remarque à faire sur elle. C'était rageant ! Une Gryffondor, surpasser ses meilleurs élèves de Serpentard ! Toujours si irréprochable, brillante, sans faille...Sans faille ? Une lueur maligne passa dans le regard de Rogue. Bien qu'elle ne le remarqua pas, la jeune fille semblait gênée par la présence du professeur, mal à l'aise. Elle tressaillit quand il éleva la voix à quelques centimètres d'elle._

_« Il vous reste dix minutes.Vous devriez avoir presque terminé et être prêts à ranger ingrédients et ustensiles.Miss Granger, – il marqua une pause – nous testerons votre serum... »_

_Il la vit se figer et en ressentit un grand plaisir. Il allait pouvoir la piéger, peut-être allait-il arriver à la ridiculiser devant toute la classe. Il entendit des soupirs de soulagements suivis de railleries du côté Serpentard,qui semblaient aussi enthousiastes que lui. Il sourit intérieurement. Cela promettait d'être jubilatoire. Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à préparer son interrogatoire. Puis,lorsqu'il vit les élèves commencer à remballer leurs affaires :_

_« Le temps est écoulé. Remplissez une fiole que vous déposerez sur mon bureau tout à l'heure en sortant. Miss Granger,veuillez évidemment m'apporter la vôtre tout de suite. »_

_Elle semblait hésiter et le regardait d'un air suppliant,qui fut bien loin de l'attendrir._

_« Eh bien ! Pressez-vous ! J'attends ! »_

_Mais savait-il vraiment ce qui l'attendait ?_

_a suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Première révélation**

« Miss Granger, je m'impatiente ! Voulez-vous faire perdre 5 points supplémentaires à votre maison !

'Non...non...j'arrive. »

Il savait que c'était une chose extrêmement importante pour elle,que la perspective de faire perdre le moindre petit point à Gryffondor la terrifiait beaucoup plus que le fait de perdre la face. Tremblante,elle s'approcha de bureau du professeur et lui remit la fiole sans le regarder.

« Professeur,je ne suis pas sûre...enfin...qu'elle soit bien réalisée...

'Vous savez très bien qu'elle l'est,Granger. Ne..._mentez _pas ! – siffla-t-il

'Mais...on ne sait jamais...s'il y avait un problème ?Des effets imprévus ?

'Vous savez très bien que cette potion est...parfaite.Il n'y aura aucun problème...A moins que vous ayez... - son regard se détacha du liquide miroitant et se porta droit dans les yeux de la jeune fille – quelque chose à cacher, Miss Granger ?

'Euh...non...non...

'Alors,buvez ! »

Les Serpentards la regardaient tremblant d'excitation alors qu'elle reprenait la fiole.Au bord des larmes,elle s'apprêtait à la porter à ses lèvres sous le regard vicieux de Rogue,lorsqu'une voix s'éleva parmi les Gryffondors.

«Hermione,non ! Professeur,si je peux me permettre...

'Oh non vous ne pouvez pas,Potter ! Silence !

'Mais c'est injuste,vous...

'JE décide de ce qui est juste ou non, ce n'est pas de votre ressort, jeune écervelé ! Dix points retirés à Gryffondor pour votre impétuosité ! – grogna Rogue

'Mais...Hermione,ne boit pas ça !

'POTTER,SORTEZ ! – gronda-t-il – Et vous aussi,Weasley ! D'ailleurs, tous les Gryffondors,sortez d'ici ! – une rumeur de surprise parcourut les rangs – HORS DE MA VUE ! Non,non,pas vous Granger,ne vous défilez pas ! »

La jeune Gryffondor avait voulu le prendre au mot en faisant mine de partir avec ses camarades,mais Rogue l'avait vu s'esquiver et la maintenait fermement par l'avant bras. Oh non,elle n'allait pas lui échapper comme ça ! Elle se retrouvait maintenant sans soutien possible de ses condisciples, et même si ceux-ci n'allait pas assister à son humiliation,Severus savait que les Serpentards auraient tôt fait de rapporter à toute l'école le compte-rendu de cette fin de cours très particulière. Quant la porte se fut refermée derrière des Gryffondors partagés entre le soulagement de cette libération précoce et la peur pour leur camarade,il lâcha celle-ci,et, se penchant vers elle, lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Buvez,Miss Granger ! »

Elle renifla.Il vit qu'elle retenait difficilement ses larmes.Il n'en fut que plus impatient.Une étrange chaleur envahit son corps alors qu'elle ingurgitait,terrifiée,le VeritaSerum.Une sorte d'excitation monta doucement en lui,comme le chat qui joue avec la souris avant de l'achever _(N.A :phrase-type,je sais !lol)_, comme le prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie _(N.A :re :-))_. Il la vit sur le point de défaillir.

« Asseyez-vous ! »

Autant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas ! Elle alla lentement se rasseoir sur sa chaise,dépitée,faisant face à tous les Serpentards de 6ème année,qui la regardaient avec des sourires mauvais aux lèvres.Rogue se réinstalla tranquillement à son bureau,jeta un regard de vile complicité aux élèves de sa maison puis fixa intensément Hermione dans les yeux.

« Alors,Miss Granger,que ressentez-vous en ce moment même ?

'De la peur...beaucoup de peur... - répondit-elle instantanément

'Et pourquoi donc ?

'J'ai peur de ce que vous pourriez demander... - dit-elle d'une voix brisée

'Oh,je vois.Bien,je répète donc ma question :quelquechose à cacher,Miss Granger ?

'Oui. – elle porta la main à sa bouche,tandis que des murmures s'élevaient

'Sur un ou plusieurs sujets précis ? – un sourire perfide apparut sur le visage de Rogue

'Oui.

'Lesquels ?

'Je...je ne veux pas répondre !

'Je ne crois pas vous avoir laissé le choix,Granger ! _Trente points _contre Gryffondor sont en jeu ! Lesquels ?

'Hey Granger ! – lança un pâle garçon blond aux yeux d'acier – tu vas peut-être enfin nous dire ce que ça fait d'être une sale Sang-De-Bourbe qui court sans espoir après ce grand héros de Potter ?

'Malefoy !Vous n'avez pas été autorisé... - commença à répliquer Rogue,mais il fut interrompu par la réponse cinglante d'Hermione.

'Je n'ai jamais courru après Harry,sale petit morveux décoloré ! Et sache qu'il y a des gens pour qui ces histoires de sang pur ou impur ne veulent rien dire ! Evidemment,quand on a été élevé par des Mange...

'Granger,ça suffit ! –l'interrompit Rogue,fulminant – Malefoy,vous êtes prié de ne plus intervenir ! Cinq points retirés à Serpentard ! _**(N.A :mais** **qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?)**_ Et _dix _à Gryffondor ! **_(N.A :ah,voilà qui est plus ordinaire !lol)_** Granger,reprenons !Quels sujets ?

'Granger,votre maison a aujourd'hui atteint des records en décomptant 35 points de son actif. – dit-il lentement et de plus en plus bas – Voulez-vous faire fructifier la note ?

'Vous ! – répliqua-t-elle brusquement

'Pardon ?

'Vous...cela vous concerne... »

Les Serpentards s'interrogèrent du regard,comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu. Rogue haussa les sourcils,stupéfait.De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ? Lui ? Mais qu'est-ce-que...Oh mais oui,c'était ça :elle devait sûrement comploter quelquechose contre lui avec ses idiots de camarades !Et bien soit,il allait le découvrir,même si l'interrogatoire ne prenait plus la tournure amusante qu'il avait imaginé.

« Développez,Granger !

'Je...c'est...très gênant vous voyez...

'Gênant ?Voyez-vous ça ?Gênant pour qui ?

'Pour moi.

'Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème – dit-il cyniquement - Parlez !

'Je ne suis pas sous Imperius,Professeur...

'Vous voudriez peut-être l'être ? – menaça-t-il

'Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger !

'Que vous croyez ! – il se leva brusquement et s'approcha à grands pas de la jeune fille – Je vous rappelle,Miss Granger,que vous êtes mon élève – il était maintenant penché sur la table,les poings serrés – et que de ce simple fait,vous me devez _obéissance _! –il cracha ce dernier mot à la figure d'Hermione,son grand nez la touchant presque – Alors vous allez me dire immédiatement si vous et vos comiques de petits amis méditez quelque sombre dessein à mon égard !

'Non !Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

'Non ? – son regard perçant refléta un moment l'incompréhension,puis l'impatience – Mais alors,pour l'amour du ciel,de quoi s'agit-il,Granger !

'J'ai terriblement envie de vous,voilà !Depuis des mois,chaque fois que je vous vois,que je vous sens près de moi !Je vous rêve !Je vous veux désespérément !Je... »

Elle s'arrêta net,coupée dans ses révélations par une douleur fulgurante au niveau de la joue droite :Rogue venait de la gifler. Comment osait-elle ? Elle,une élève,proférer de telles choses devant...devant...

« Oubliettes ! »

Son sort toucha l'ensemble des Serpentards,qui en un instant perdirent leur air goguenard pour afficher une expression quelquepeu perdue. Rogue n'avait pas besoin que _ce_ genre d'histoire fasse jaser toute l'école.

« Que tout le monde sorte ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! Granger,félicitations,vous êtes en retenue !Ce soir,20h ! Et ne vous avisez surtout pas d'être en retard !»

Les Serpentards,ne comprenant pas une telle réaction,se regardaient comme médusés et sortirent du cachot en parlant tous en même temps.Hermione se fraya un passage tant bien que mal et s'enfuit en courant,évidemment sous les rires et quolibets :même s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver,l'idée que Miss Parfaite soit collée avec Rogue constituait pour les éternels ennemis des Gryffondor une nouvelle plus que réjouissante.

Severus,quant à lui,était sidéré.La garce ! Dire une chose pareille devant ses élèves !Mais il y avait poussé...Oui mais s'il s'était douté une seule seconde...Il s'était imaginé lui faisant révéler des choses à propos de ses stupides émois que ressentaient les imbéciles d'adolescents de cet âge.Il l'avait vue déclarer certaines de ses faiblesses,de ses peurs inavouables. Mais ça...Elle le désirait ?Mais que savait-elle du désir,cette gamine sans expérience ?Elle ne savait rien de la vie,cette épuisante encyclopédie sur pattes qui n'avait jamais dûe être seulement effleurée!Intouchée...pure...Rogue se ressaisit ! Non,c'était inimaginable !Une élève et un professeur !Inconcevable !Et surtout,_cette_ élève et _lui _!Ayant une relation !Unissant leurs corps...Elle,si faible et inexpérimentée.Lui,qui depuis des années maintenant n'avait...non que ce eut une grande importance pour lui,mais...elle,étendue,nue...L'esprit de Severus se remit à divaguer au gré de ses fantasmes.Il se voyait,penché sur elle,ses mains expertes parcourant son corps qu'il imaginait ferme et doux,sa poitrine menue mais pas trop,ses cuisses...

DRIIIIIIIIIINNNGG !

La sonnerie qui annonçait l'heure du repas le sortit de sa rêverie.Ses pensées étaient confuses.Non,il ne pouvait pas avoir envie d'une élève !De plus,elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté,avec ses cheveux broussailleux et ses yeux presque mornes.Non,il ne pouvait pas.Juste parce-que _elle_ semblait avoir envie de lui !Il n'allait pas tombé aussi bas ! D'ailleurs elle devait être punie pour de telles déclarations ! Oui,c'est cela,il devait réfléchir à une punition pour ce soir !ça c'était une relation professeur-élève comme il faut :le punissant et le puni !ça c'était normal !ça ce n'était pas complètement fou et immoral !Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Grand Hall,Severus s'aperçut que le genre de punitions qui germaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit n'avait absolument rien de moral...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le Plan-G**

Quand Rogue pénétra dans la Grande Salle,le brouhaha qui y régnait le fit,comme à l'accoutumée,tiquer légèrement.Mais ce fut avec son habituelle expression froide et sévère qu'il traversa la salle entre les tables de Serpentard et Serdaigle.Il adressa un bref signe de tête à ses collègues déjà attablés et s'installa à son tour.Il parcourut la pièce du regard et se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte à chercher Hermione Granger à la table des Gryffondors.Il croisa bientôt le regard craintif de la jeune fille,qui eut tôt fait de baisser la tête.Un sourire imperceptible vint animer le coin des lèvres de Severus.

_Ainsi vous voilà bien moins imperturbable qu'à l'accoutumée,Miss Je-Sais-Tout _,pensa-t-il avec une grande satisfaction

Il remarqua une certaine agitation autour de l'élève :ses condisciples semblaient lui parler tous en même temps,cherchant surement à savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de son cours.Mais elle gardait obstinément le nez dans son assiette,comme si ses brocolis se révélaient soudain être un très intéressant sujet d'étude.

Rogue,dont la réaction honteuse de l'élève avait abaissé la colère pour faire place à une certaine jubilation,se détourna d'elle et entreprit de s'intéresser à sa propre assiette.Mais quoi qu'il faisait,son esprit se remettait à partir malgré lui vers des pensées où chair,soumission et plaisir faisaient bon ménage.Sentant un afflux de chaleur caractéristique dans son entrejambe,il se força à penser à des choses désagréables :Noël,ses anniversaires solitaires _(d'ailleurs c'est la semaine prochaine mon anniversaire non ?)_,Harry Potter,les rires stupides des élèves...ah non,ne pas parler d'élèves !Euh...vite...La coupe des quatre maisons perdue,sa mère...ah voilà ça c'était bien,sa mère en train de...Il stoppa net sa méditation avant de devenir nauséeux.Il était considérablement apaisé ! Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une terrible impatience vis-à-vis de la retenue de ce soir.Oh que ça allait être...

« Severus ?Vous m'entendez ? »

Le maître des potions sortit de ses pensées et vit une main maigre et ridée s'agiter devant ses yeux

« Hum ? – grogna-t-il au professeur McGonagall,qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds

'Je vous ai demandé trois fois le jus de citrouille...Qu'est-ce-qui vous rend si pensif ? »

Il se contenta de lui passer le pichet sans répondre,tout en pensant que la vieille professeur de métamorphose était un élément à rajouter en tête de sa liste de choses désagréables...juste après sa mère bien sûr...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus avait cet après-midi là quatre cours à donner.Quatre cours qui se transformèrent en quatre interrogations surprise,afin de laisser le temps à son imagination d'élaborer ce qu'il se plaisait maintenant à appeler "le Plan-G". _(N.A :oui bon ça va je vous vois venir !G comme Granger !lol)_ A la quatriéme et dernière séance,ses idées prenaient tellement vie dans sa tête qu'il ne put définitivement pas empêcher l'excitation de monter subitement en lui.

Le sang afflua brusquement dans son sexe,qui commença à gonfler dangereusement alors que le professeur parcourait les rangs. Heureusement,sa longue et épaisse tenue noire cachait son état,et de toute façon les élèves étaient littéralement plongés dans leur devoir,leur nez touchant presque les copies.Le teint très légèrement rougi,Severus alla s'asseoir,et,dissimulé par l'imposant bureau de chêne massif,plongea lui une main sous sa robe, cédant à l'envie qui le tenaillait depuis des heures. Il entreprit un lent va-et vient sur son membre durci par la pensée d'une Hermione nue et complètement soumise à ses envies. Son mouvement s'accéléra alors qu'il la voyait agenouillée devant lui et qu'il imaginait que c'était sa bouche aux lèvres pleines qui enserrait son sexe douloureux. Sa main montait et descendait par saccades alors qu'il se voyait s'enfoncer violemment en elle,la faisant crier à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.Mais tandis qu'il se caressait toujours,il pensa qu'il aurait bien le temps pour tout ça.Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.Non pas pour ne pas la brusquer,mais au contraire pour la torturer,la faire trépigner,la pousser au comble de l'envie...Très vite,il se sentit arriver au paroxysme.Maîtrisant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa respiration,affichant une expression la plus ordinaire possible,il lâcha un râle à peine perceptible lorsqu'arriva l'explosion voluptueuse,si bien que les élèves auraient pu croire qu'il venait juste de se racler la gorge.

Effaçant les traces laissées par l'assouvissement de ses fantasmes d'un rapide coup de baguette magique,il annonça la fin de l'interrogation et se leva pour ramasser les copies qui,il en était sûr,ne seraient une fois de plus qu'un ramassis de propos insignifiants.Soudain confronté au fait qu'il allait devoir corriger une bonne centaine de devoirs en quelques jours,Severus en oublia presque Hermione et c'est d'une humeur noire qu'il regagna à grands pas ses appartements.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A 19h50,après avoir passé près de deux heures à adjuger des D et quelques misérables P à tous vents _(N.A :pas fait exprès !lol)_ , son humeur était devenue carrément massacrante.Non mais c'est vrai quoi,à quoi ça servait de faire des cours un tant soit peu construit si c'était pour retrouver dans la moitié des copies que la citronnelle était principalement utilisée pour la répulsion des...moustiques...Par Merlin,ses élèves étaient-ils tous des Sang-de-Bourbe !Hum,enfin,des nés de Moldus,c'est vrai,c'était le terme politiquement correct...A ce moment,ses pensées négatives se reportèrent sur une fille de Moldus particulière:Hermione.

_Ah vous avez envie de moi,mademoiselle l'insolente ! Comme si elle avait la moindre idée de ce que c'était ! Mais vous allez le découvrir,Miss Granger ! _Il avait tout prévu.Le Plan-G était à sa hauteur : perfide et calculé.Elle allait supplier qu'il...

TOC-TOC-TOC

Trois coups frappés légèrement à la porte.20h pile.C'était forcément elle.

« Entrez ! »

Quelques secondes,surement d'hésitation craintive,passérent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Hermione Granger qui n'avait jamais paru aussi peu sûre d'elle.Cette simple vision attisa Severus Rogue au plus profond de lui-même.


	4. Chapter 4

_merci a tout le monde et a ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. désoler si je n'y ai toujours pas répondu mais comme les cours ont reprit, j'ai de nouveau des devoirs._

_mais, je les fait a l'avance comme ce soir pour avoir plus de temps et pour mette la fic._

_celui ou celle qui decouvrira la suite de ce chapitre se verra s'attribuer le chapitre 5 en avant-premiere. donc bonne chances a vous tous._

_et encore merçi de lire cette fic. a+_

**Chapitre 4 : Jeux de mains...**

« Eh bien,Miss Granger,entrez donc !Je ne vais pas vous manger _(quoique...) _!Et fermez la porte derrière vous... »

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'exécutait lentement,comme pour gagner le maximum de temps possible.Il sentait sa gêne,et son appréhension pour ce qui allait suivre.Elle devait certainement penser qu'elle allait passer la nuit à récurer trophées et chaudrons,ou tout autre activité aussi passionnante..._Hum..._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque sur sa lenteur,elle releva brusquement la tête et parla la première :

« Monsieur,je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement des propos diffamatoires que j'ai pu tenir ce matin.Manifestement ma potion était ratée et le tissu de bêtises qui est sorti de ma bouche ne reflétait en rien ma pensée.Je suis désolée que mon incompétence en matière de certaines potions vous ait mis dans une situation délicate et je m'en excuse encore une fois.Et...et je vous remercie pour le sort d'oubliette... » acheva-t-elle très bas.

Elle avait dit tout cela très vite,il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait reprit son souffle.Passée la première surprise,il la fixa plus intensément,ses yeux se plissant légèrement.Ce fut d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes qu'il lui répondit.

« Miss Granger,bien que devant reconnaître que votre tirade,que vous avez probablement répétée toute la journée,était tout à fait convaincante,je ne puis que la mettre en doute : nous connaissons tous deux vos _extraordinaires_ capacités,même si cela me déplaît de l'admettre,et nous savons tous deux que votre potion était parfaite.Alors vous comprendrez que vos "sincères excuses" ne me font ni chaud ni froid ! »

Et pourtant il avait chaud,très chaud.Hermione rougissait terriblement,elle avait l'air d'un enfant que l'on venait de prendre à chiper des bonbons. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse,cherchant désespérément une excuse,quelque chose qui pourrait effacer ses dires.Il jubilait de la voir ainsi prise au dépourvu.Il se leva et s'approcha très lentement d'elle.Elle parut avoir peur,comme si elle redoutait qu'il la giffle à nouveau. _Seulement si tu en as envie,ma douce. _Dans une dernière tentative hasardeuse de se justifier,elle lança d'une voix tremblante :

« Mais...même si c'était vrai...enfin je ne dis pas que ça l'est...eh bien...si ça l'était...c'est vous qui m'avez fait boire...jamais je n'aurais osé...

'La question – la coupa-t-il sèchement – n'est pas ce que _j'ai_ fais,Miss Granger.C'est ce que _vous _avez fait qui justifie votre présence ici.

'Mais c'est injuste ! – repondit-elle avec plus d'assurance et de colère – Jamais je n'aurais dis de telles choses si...

'L'important n'est pas ce que vous avez dit – l'interrompit-il d'une voix maintenant suave – mais plutôt ce que vous _pensez..._

'Ce que...mais...

'Et quand à vos touchants remerciements,sachez que ce sort n'était pas destiné à vous protéger,mais plutôt à ne pas risquer que quelque bruit de couloirs attirent les soupçons sur certains évènements...éminents... »

Il était maintenant tout près d'elle.Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever vivement au rythme de sa respiration.S'il y avait posé la main il aurait senti son cœur battre à toute vitesse.Elle ne comprenait pas.Elle avait peur.Elle ne s'attendait à rien.Il se pencha vers elle et son souffle chaud caressa l'oreille de la jeune fille quand il lui murmura :

« Laissez-moi vous dire ce que moi je pense,Miss Granger..._Retiro_ »

Il ponctua la formule d'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette magique.Aussitôt les vêtements d'Hermione tombèrent au sol,et elle se retrouva complètement nue devant un Rogue qui lui n'avait conservé qu'un caleçon gris qui ne cachait rien de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait.

Hermione eut un geste de recul et tenta de dissimuler sa poitrine et ses parties les plus intimes avec ses bras et ses mains. Rogue s'empara doucement des bras protecteurs de la jeune fille effarée.

« Allons,allons,Miss Granger !Ce n'est pas une façon d'honorer vos pensées.Vous avez "terriblement envie de moi",non ?Moi, je vous désire ardemment.

Il déplia le bras gauche,révélant des seins magnifiques,ronds,hauts,bien moins menus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.Sa voix se fit plus rauque.

'Vous me rêvez :je vous fantasme.

La main droite écartée dévoila une fine toison brune,gardienne d'un temple qu'il était impatient de profaner.Sa voix se fondit en un murmure.

'Vous me voulez...- il marqua une courte pause,afin de produire son effet – _je _vous aurai. »

Hermione frissonnait.De peur ou d'excitation ?Peut-être des deux.Elle n'avait pas cherché à résister,hypnotisée par la voix chaude et sensuelle de son professeur,dont chaque parole avait provoqué en elle un émoi qu'elle ne savait expliquer.

La tenant toujours fermement,il l'attira brusquement à lui et elle put sentir sa virilité dressée se presser contre son ventre.Il enfouit alors ses mains dans les cheveux en broussaille et,lui faisant relever la tête,il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser,puis accentua sa pression.De sa langue il chercha à se frayer un passage entre les dents serrées,qu'elle ouvrit après un instant d'hésitation.Leurs langues se joignèrent d'abord timidement,puis avidement,leurs corps toujours plus serrés.

Il la souleva comme si elle était de plumes et,sans interrompre leur baiser langoureux,la porta dans ses bras puissants jusqu'à un coin sombre de la pièce,où se trouvait un grand paravent en bois d'ébène.Il le contourna et étendit sa partenaire sur le lit orné d'une couverture vert sombre qui était dissimulé derrière.Il se détacha alors d'elle et s'écarta pour la contempler.Nue..._Intouchée..._Il ne lisait plus dans ses yeux la crainte,mais une attente interrogative. _Oh oui,elle allait attendre._

Sa peau était légèrement hâlée,sa taille fine,ses cuisses galbées.Même ses pieds étaient adorables.Il resta ainsi un moment à se délecter du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait,pendant qu'elle détaillait le torse de son amant.L'homme était mince,ses muscles saillaient légèrement,juste comme elle aimait,ses épaules étaient larges.Mais sa peau était si pâle.C'était le seul défaut qu'elle lui trouvait. Comme elle voyait qu'il la regardait sans rien faire,elle approcha une main des pectoraux tentateurs.Il la saisit de suite et la reposa doucement.

« Ne pressez pas les choses,Miss » dit-il d'un ton ou elle perçut sans comprendre du cynisme

Il approcha sa propre main du visage de Hermione mais ne la toucha pas.Il descendit ainsi sur le cou,ses doigts à quelques milimètres de la peau frémissante du désir d'être caressée.Il descendit encore,passa au-dessus de ses seins,continua vers le ventre,les hanches...Il la parcourut ainsi à distance pendant deux bonnes minutes,flânant le long de ses mollets,de ses pieds,puis remontant doucement le long de sa jambe...

Quand Severus survola le triangle interdit,Hermione,dans un léger gémissement exaspéré,se cambra brusquement,si bien qu'il se trouva en contact avec elle pendant une fraction de seconde.Il sourit.Le Plan-G fonctionnait.Elle s'impatientait.Elle devait en ce moment-même le maudire.Elle voulait plus et tout de suite.Mais lui prenait son temps,il voulait l'exacerber,l'amener au bout du supplice...qui commençait à en être un pour lui aussi.Luttant contre la pression de plus en plus forte dans son entrejambe,il reprit son chemin aérien,descendit sur les cuisses,les effleurant presque,puis remonta lentement,très lentement.

Il vit qu'elle commençait à transpirer légèrement.Elle le regardait avec une expression de supplication et de colère mêlée.De retour au niveau de la poitrine bronzée _(N.A :elle aurait pas fait du monokini pendant ses vacances en France par hasard la petite Hermione ?lol)_,il caressa à distance les deux globes aux mammelons foncés.Il était prêt à continuer son parcours vers le cou où il voyait palpiter l'artère,mais soudain,sans qu'il put réagir,elle lui saisit la main et la plaqua sur le sein doux et ferme,accompagnant le geste d'un gémissement suave,se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

La pression dans l'entrejambe de Severus devint presque douloureuse.Perdant alors toute volonté,envoyant balader provisoirement plan,supplice et tout ce qui allait avec,il malaxa brutalement le sein offert,le soulevant,le triturant,pinçant le téton rosi.Sa bouche se jeta sur son voisin,pressant,aspirant,léchant la pointe brûlante d'excitation.Hermione haletait,ondulait sous la caresse tellement attendue,qui provoquait en elle douleur et plaisir.Suçant toujours avidement le sein gauche de sa partenaire,Severus laissa glisser sa main droite le long du corps juvénile,s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de celui-ci.Il suivit le creux de la taille,le relief de la hanche,atteint les cuisses tremblantes...puis plongea entre celles-ci.

D'une main experte,il écarta les lèvres humidifiées par le désir et trouva le bouton palpitant.Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de s'abandonner complètement à cette sensation nouvelle.De son pouce il caressa habilement le clitoris rendu extrêmement sensible,le titilla de ses autres doigts.Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort,ondulait au rythme de ses soupirs.Il ouvrit puis leva les yeux,toujours affairé sur la poitrine de sa partenaire : elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière,ses bras étaient levés vers la tête du lit,sa bouche entrouverte...la rendait encore plus désirable.

La sentant plus que réceptive,il introduisit brusquement son index dans le puits en feu et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient le long des parois chaudes et humides.Hermione criait maintenant,se cambrant frénétiquement sous la caresse.Il fit pénétrer son majeur.Elle posa une main sur la sienne.Elle était parcourue de mille pointes de feu,elle remuait de plus en plus fort les hanches,l'invitant à accentuer son rythme.Le frottement était maintenant plus intense,il sentait les contractions rapides du vagin alors qu'elle le pressait d'aller encore plus loin en elle.L'état d'excitation de Severus devenait insupportable. _Ne pas craquer,ne surtout pas craquer._ Il poursuivit son mouvement,son pouce toujours affairé sur le bouton de chair,jusqu'à ce qu'il sente et entende qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. _C'est le moment. _

Sans prévenir,il se détacha d'elle et se releva,l'entrainant dans son mouvement en la saisissant par le poignet.Ils étaient debout face à face,lui l'air triomphant,elle secouée par cette brusque interruption.Il lut dans ses yeux l'étonnement et la frustration.Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait arrêté alors qu'elle...

Un éclair de lucidité traversa son regard.Il l'avait fait exprès !Il se jouait d'elle !Elle voulut se mettre en colère,mais lorqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui,elle resta figée par l'intensité du regard noir et perçant :elle y vit le désir,elle y vit la force,elle y vit le pouvoir...mais aussi le vice.Elle remarqua alors son sourire moqueur.Elle éprouva soudain de la haine.Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler,mais il fut plus rapide.

« Vous semblez contrariée,Miss Granger.Quelque chose vous a déplu peut-être ?Vous clamiez pourtant haut et fort avoir envie de moi ce matin.Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez ?Non,non,fermez votre adorable bouche,je n'attend pas de réponse.Intéressons-nous maintenant à ce que _moi _je veux. »

Sur ce,il baissa les yeux.Hermione suivit son regard et constata qu'il s'était débarassé de son caleçon.Elle resta un instant interdite devant l'imposant sexe en érection.Même les livres n'enseignent pas tout...

« Touchez-moi,Miss Granger ! »

Elle fut tentée de demander où,mais au ton autoritaire de la voix et à la noirceur du regard,elle comprit que le climat n'était pas à l'insolence. Cependant,l'air défiant,elle se saisit un peu trop promptement au goût de Rogue du membre tendu.Elle entreprit de le caresser mais ses gestes étaient maladroits.Severus ne manqua pas cette occasion de se venger de la "prise en main" quelquepeu brusque,et d'une voix glaciale et moqueuse :

« Je vois que Miss Je-Sais-Tout a encore des lacunes dans certains domaines. »

Hermione rougit,furieuse et vexée.Il lui saisit brutalement le poignet et lui imposa le mouvement.Il la guida ainsi un moment,mais très vite il la lâcha.Il fallait bien reconnaître que décidément,cette petite apprenait vite.La main resserrée courrait de haut en bas sur le membre dur et chaud,de plus en plus vite,puis par à-coup,le bout des doigts s'attardant parfois sur le gland humide.La respiration de Severus se faisait de plus en plus haletante,ses soupirs devenaient râles.Ses mains s'aggrippèrent aux fesses douces de son élève,les pétrissant au rythme des délicieux va-et-vient.Ses sens éveillés par ce contact,elle en oublia presque sa rancune et resserra un peu plus sa poigne,accéléra un peu plus le mouvement,excitée par le massage et les geignements rauques de son professeur.Celui-ci sentit soudain le fluide monter dans son sexe brûlant,et,dans une explosion de plaisir,il se répandit sur la main d'Hermione et sur le sol en pierre.

Il poussa un dernier soupir de volupté avant de repousser la jeune fille et de commencer à se rhabiller.Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'elle attendait autre chose,pensant sans aucun doute que leur entrevue ne pouvait pas s'achever comme ça.

« Ce sera tout pour ce soir,Miss Granger.Votre retenue est terminée,vous pouvez disposer. »

Il vit avec une satisfaction malsaine son regard se charger à nouveau de colère,mais elle n'osait rien dire.

« Vous attendez peut-être quelque chose ? Je crois vous avoir dit de disposer. » dit-il malicieusement

Furieuse,elle alla se rhabiller à la hâte et se dirigea vers la porte.Au moment où elle l'ouvrit,Rogue lui lança sans se retourner :

« Oh,Miss Granger ! A votre place j'éviterais de sortir ainsi.Vos petites mains ne sont pas dans un état très décent pour une jeune fille de votre acabit... »

La porte claqua.Rogue,pour la première fois depuis très longtemps,éclata de rire.Un rire évidemment mauvais.La phase deux s'annonçait prometteuse...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Tu ne m'auras pas**

Le lendemain,Severus se leva de bonne heure...et de bonne humeur,ce qu'il reconnut lui-même comme étant inhabituel. Complètement nu _(N.A :ALERTE !ALERTE !Clavier inondé !Je répète :clavier inondé)_,il alla d'un pas léger chercher un de ses livramusik soigneusement caché derrière le double-fond de son coffre-fort qui lui-même était soigneusement caché derrière le double-fond de sa penderie _(N.A :parano mon Sev' ?meeuh non !)_.Il l'ouvrit et aussitôt la 349ème symphonie de Mozoven (sorcier qui perdit malencontreusement la vue à la suite d'un accident de Quidditch et consacra sa vie à la musique classique,que sa passion pour les Moldus lui avait fait découvrir._Et comme c'est long une_ _vie de sorcier et ben ça fait un joli petit paquet de symphonie !lol_) retentit dans la pièce,emplissant l'espace de notes tantôt puissantes,tantot douces.

Virevoltant allègrement au tempo de l'envoûtante musique,Severus enfila un à un ses vêtements sombres _(ooooh !)_ et,toujours dansant et fredonnant,il rassembla les copies corrigées de ses chers petits élèves adorés...ouhla,stop,WARNING !Faut pas pousser trop loin non plus ! Reprenant ses esprits,Severus balança les minables copies de ses minables élèves dans son sac noir,referma violemment le livramusik et,le dos bien droit et la tête haute,il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea dignement vers la Grande Salle.

Cependant,quiconque l'aurait croisé à cette heure matinale dans les couloirs l'aurait entendu sifflé une étrange mélodie,une lueur maligne dans le regard. _(N.A :voilà j'vous avais dit que j'avais du mal à trouver le début,alors j'ai voulu me taper ce p'tit délire perso !Mon Sev' en tutu rose et faisant la pirouette !lol)_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il arriva un peu avant l'heure du petit déjeûner : seuls quelques Serdaigles,parchemins de révisions en main,étaient déjà attablés. Il s'installa à sa place,sur l'estrade à l'autre bout de la salle,et examina les mets qui venaient d'apparaître dans son assiette.Encore des œufs aux bacons ! Par Merlin,était-ce trop demandé un bon petit salé aux lentilles de bon matin ! L'air renfrogné,il commença à couper rageusement son bacon alors que les élèves arrivaient successivement par groupes. Il les observa distraitement : des Poufsouffles de troisième année (il reconnut le responsable de l'explosion de chaudron et grogna)...Ces deux pipelettes de Brown et Patil...Malefoy et ses sbires...les insupportables jumeaux Weasley...tiens,Potter et son plus fidèle toutou...Minute !Potter et Weasley !Seuls ? Il scruta plus attentivement la table des Gryffondors mais non,il ne trouva définitivement pas Hermione.

Il mit un temps extraordinaire à prendre son petit déjeûner,se resservant cinq fois du bacon,sous le regard intrigué de McGonagall qui lui faisait passer un troisième pichet de jus de citrouille.

« Severus ?Vous n'avez pas mangé hier soir ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'émettre un grognement,mais se rendit compte qu'en effet,il n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir...enfin rien de nutritif...

L'heure du repas passa sans que son élève pointe le bout de son adorable nez.Son expression se fit sournoise. _Héhé,Miss Granger,on n'a donc plus...faim.A moins que l'on se cache peut-être._ Loin d'être dupe quant à la raison de l'absence de la jeune fille,il se leva gaiement et suivit le flot d'élèves qui quittaient la pièce alors que retentissait la première sonnerie.

Un lèger sourire aux lèvres,que les étudiants auraient facilement pu prendre pour une grimace,il se rendit dans les cachots afin de dispenser son premier cours de la journée...aux 6ème année de Serpentard et Gryffondor...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione n'était pas descendue déjeûner.Elle ne voulait pas le voir.Elle le détestait !Elle avait honte.

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit,repensant aux évènements de la veille. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser faire comme ça ? Certes,elle en avait envie.Depuis des mois maintenant,sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi.Du jour au lendemain elle avait trouvé du charme dans le visage fermé,sévère,dans les yeux froids et distants.Du jour au lendemain elle avait trouvé de la grâce en lui quand il se déplaçait sans bruit,félinement,entre les rangs de ces élèves qui le craignaient tant.Elle avait même fini par trouver que ses remarques acerbes étaient toujours subtiles et recherchées,il ne virait jamais à la facilité.Du jour au lendemain il lui avait plu,elle avait eu envie d'être dans ses bras,d'être à lui. Aussi étrange que cela lui paraissait,elle avait eu envie qu'il soit le premier.

Mais était-ce donc ça,l'amour ?Enfin,disons plutôt le sexe.Non,certainement pas ! Elle avait entendu tellement de choses magnifiques sur le sujet : le plaisir,intense et partagé,l'union magique des corps enfiévrés,la fusion psychique des amants au moment de l'orgasme. Mais elle n'avait rien ressenti de cela.Etait-elle donc trop naïve ?Peut-être...Mais alors elle repensa à l'attitude de Rogue :tant d'arrogance,tant de cynisme.Tant de méchanceté...

Elle serra les poings.Non,elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre à cause d'un homme qui se plaisait à paraître sans cœur ! Elle allait le percer à jour, révéler le bon qui devait sommeiller quelque part au fond de lui.Même si cela devait lui prendre des semaines ! Elle le voulait,oui,mais elle le voulait tendre et attentionné.Elle devrait peut-être dans un premier temps faire tout ce qu'il voudrait,mais c'est elle qui gagnerait à la fin.

Déterminée à ne pas entrer dans le jeu dévastateur de son professeur,elle rassembla ses affaires de cours et,lorsque la sonnerie retentit,elle se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers son cours de Potions.

Cependant,alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir sombre menant au cachot,elle put sentir une boule de plus en plus serrée se former dans sa gorge...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rogue ouvrit la porte de la salle de cours sur une énième confrontation verbale entre les lions et les serpents. Son soupir exaspéré fit immédiatement tomber le silence et,alors qu'il s'écartait en leur faisant signe d'entrer,les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le cachot en se lançant des regards chargés de haine. Lorsque Hermione passa devant lui,Severus s'attendit à ce qu'elle rougisse et baisse la tête. Mais à sa surprise,elle garda la tête haute,peut-être même trop pour que cela paraisse naturel,et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil plein de défi avant d'aller s'asseoir au dernier rang.

Il resta un instant fixé sur l'épaisse chevelure brune,médusé par l'attitude inattendue de la jeune fille.Puis,sortant de sa contemplation,il claqua la porte et annonça le sujet du cours.Il attendit que les élèves aient sortis plumes et parchemins,ne manquant pas de lancer une remarque cinglante à Ron Weasley lorsque celui-ci renversa son encrier dans la précipitation,et commença à dicter monotonement les origines de l'utilisation du Polynectar.

Après dix minutes d'introduction soporifique,il en arriva à la composition de la potion.

« Bien...L'un d'entre vous a-t-il pris la peine d'ouvrir son manuel et est-il donc capable de me citer les principaux ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation,ou bien dois-je d'ores et déjà m'apprêter à formuler la réponse en me morfondant sur la stérilité apparente de vos pauvres cervelles dès qu'il s'agit d'assimiler quelque chose d'un tant soit peu compliqué ? » _(N.A :je suis pas sûre que cette question est réellement un sens,mais s'il faisait pas toujours des phrases à rallonge aussi !lol !)_

Il s'attendait à voir fuser la main d'Hermione Granger,mais pas un seul petit doigt ne s'éleva au-dessus de la marée de têtes vides qui formaient sa classe.Il insista.

« Vraiment..._personne ?_ »

Ses yeux froids se fixèrent dans le fond de la salle,d'où Hermione le regardait avec un air complètement inintéressé,comme s'il venait de lui parler du temps qu'il avait fait il y a deux semaines.Elle semblait à la limite d'étendre ses jambes sur son bureau et de siffler un air en se balançant sur sa chaise.Pourquoi ne levait-elle pas la main ?Elle d'habitude si exaspérément enthousiaste de répondre à n'importe quelle question.Il était impossible qu'elle ne connaisse pas la réponse.C'était rageant !Un occasion perdue de lui faire une énième remarque moqueuse sur son zèle ! Lui dire que...Oooh !Il comprit _(N.A :heureusement sinon ça colle pas avec la suite de l'histoire !lol)_.Elle devait en ce moment même rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas réagir,dans le but de ne pas lui fournir de munitions. _Ingénieux,Miss.Mais il en faut plus que ça pour me décourager._

« Bon,je vois que votre inculture progresse de jour en jour !Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à fonder des espoirs dans d'éventuelles capacités tardives que vous pourriez développer ! Donc : les ingrédients entrant dans la composition... »

Il poursuivit son chemin entre les rangs tout en énonçant les-dits ingrédients. Parvenu au fond de la classe,il s'arrêta derrière Hermione et regarda autour de lui : les élèves étaient plongés dans leurs parchemins,les plumes grattant fébrilement le papier.Il s'approcha de la jeune fille,le bassin très très prêt de son dos bien droit.

« Un dizaine de chrysopes matures... »

Il posa ses longues mains sur les épaules frêles de la Gryffondor,qui se raidit immédiatement.Il commença un massage lent et appuyé.

« Une poignée de sisymbre fraîchement cueilli... »

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir lorqu'il lui massa doucement la nuque.Il se colla alors à elle,et elle se détendit complètement,notant la moitié des mots qu'il prononçait.

« Cinquante grammes de corne de bicorne en poudre... »

Il se frotta lentement contre le dos de son élève et fit descendre des mains entreprenantes au niveau de ses seins.Il sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui alors qu'elle lâchait sa plume et se penchait un peu plus en arrière.

« Et enfin une petite partie du _corps _de celui ou celle dont vous voulez _prendre _l'apparence,par exemple un cheveu ou un ongle... »

Il avait pris soin d'appuyer certains mots en même temps qu'il appuyait sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.Il la lâcha alors et s'éloigna d'elle. Alors que les élèves finissaient d'écrire,il fit mine de passer près d'elle pour la première fois et,se penchant sur le cours à moitié écrit,il dit :

« Miss Granger !Etant donné que seule la moitié de mon cours semble susciter votre intérêt,vous comprendrez bien que seule la moitié de votre note sera prise en compte lors du prochain devoir.Et j'enlève évidemment dix points à Gryffondor pour votre manque d'assiduité. »

Les Serpentard ricanèrent.Hermione resta impassible,mais intérieurement elle bouillonnait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Oh ça y est,il recommençait !Sentir les mains de Severus sur elle plongeait Hermione dans un état second.Elle n'écoutait plus ce qu'il disait.Seuls comptait le contact de ses doigts dans sa nuque,de ses paumes sur ses épaules.Elle le sentit contre elle.Elle ne savait plus qu'une chose :elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.Mais ça s'arrêta.Et le couperet tomba :

« ...la moitié de votre note...dix points...manque d'assiduité. »

L'ordure !Elle fulminait,mais elle ne voulut pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir riposter,s'énerver.Elle ne dit rien.Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes,l'air goguenard,et reprit son chemin en dictant maintenant le mode préparatoire du Polynectar.

Hermione n'écrivait plus.De toute façon elle connaissait parfaitement le sujet.Elle suivit le professeur des yeux,les bras croisés,la mine farouchement indifférente.

Rogue finit par s'en apercevoir et,interrompant son discours comme son parcours,il se planta sur place,croisant lui-même les bras en une attitude menaçante,et maintint le regard qu'il devina noir de la jeune fille.Un à un,Gryffondors et Serpentards se retournèrent vers Hermione puis,tels des spectateurs de tennis,ils suivirent le combat occulaire en regardant tour à tour l'élève et le professeur,comme si une balle invisible volait entre les deux adversaires.

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence,Rogue parla enfin,d'un ton extraordinairement calme :

« Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor,Miss Granger.C'est à croire que vous voulez la chute de votre maison. Et Potter,par pitié,cessez donc de regarder votre effrontée de camarade ainsi,vous allez vous dévisser la tête !Remarquez,peut-être qu'ainsi votre cerveau ne fonctionnerait plus à l'envers... »

Harry n'écoutait pas,fixant son amie d'un air incrédule.Mais Hermione ne nota pas.Elle souriait intérieurement.Tant pis pour les points,elle les rattraperait bien dans d'autres cours.Elle venait de gagner une manche contre Rogue.Personne n'osait lui manquer de respect et le défier ainsi. Il la croyait faible,elle allait lui montrer le contraire. _Vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement,cher professeur_,pensa-t-elle.

C'était bien mal le connaître.Un match se joue en trois manches...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : ...Jeu de vilains** _(ok c'est nul !lol)_

« Miss Granger ! »

Enfin ! Hermione arpentait négligemment les couloirs du château depuis plus d'une heure.

Toute la journée elle avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen de se retrouver seule avec son professeur. Le provoquer un peu plus en cours lui aurait certainement valu une autre retenue,mais son attitude aurait suscité beaucoup trop d'interrogations chez ses condisciples. Elle aurait également pu se rendre directement au bureau de Severus et lui faire comprendre l'objet de sa présence,mais ce n'était pas assez subtil pour elle.

Alors elle avait décidé de jouer la proie et non le prédateur.Elle savait que Rogue dormait peu (dormait-il seulement ?) et qu'il faisait souvent les cent pas dans l'école,à la recherche d'éventuels élèves en flagrant délit de "qu'est-ce-que-vous-faites-hors-de-votre-dortoir-à-cette-heure-tardive ?".

Et donc depuis plus d'une heure elle parcourait les couloirs.Elle avait dû éviter Rusard,le concierge de l'école,en se cachant derrière la statue d'un vieux sorcier qui lui avait d'ailleurs lancé un regard lourd de reproches en la voyant faire. Elle avait du éloigner Peeves,le fantôme farceur de Poudlard,toujours prêt à vous lancer une Bombabouse,en imitant le plus fidèlement possible la voix ténébreuse du Baron Sanglant,le terrifiant fantôme de la maison Serpentard. L'imitation dû être convaincante car Peeves avait pris ses jambes à son cou...enfin si on peut dire...

Hermione commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle avait enfin reconnu le léger froissement de robe derrière elle.

« Miss Granger !...

_Oh que j'aime mon nom tout d'un coup !_

'...Une petite virée nocturne après l'heure du couvre-feu...

_Une grande virée j'espère !_

'...à ce que je vois !

_Oui c'est ça regardez-moi !_

'Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor !

_Vingt points ?C'est rien du tout vingt points...J'en étais sûre,il est déjà plus gentil qu'avant !_

'Et retenue ! Immédiatement ! Avec Mr Rusard !

_Oh ça y est,une retenue:ouiiiii...QUOI!_

'Quoi ?

'Vous m'avez très bien compris,Granger ! Allez tout de suite trouver Mr Rusard ! Voilà...un mot...expliquant...le motif de votre retenue. »

Il était en train d'écrire un message à l'attention du concierge. Hermione le regardait,la mâchoire tombante. L'enfoiré ! L'enfoiré,l'enfoiré, L'ENFOIRE ! Avec Rusard ! Elle allait se retrouver à polir des trophées à la brosse à dent usagée ou à nettoyer le sol de tous les étages à la serpillère trouée !

« Fermez la bouche,Granger !Les mouches dorment à cette heure-ci,_elles _!

'Mais...je...euh...

'Mais-vous-euh-quoi ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas pouvoir rôder tranquillement dans l'école sans conséquences ? D'ailleurs – il prit un air suspicieux – pourquoi rôdiez-vous ici après le couvre-feu, Miss "Je-n'enfreins-jamais-le-règlement " ?

Paf !La baffe verbale l'atteignit en pleine figure.

'Je vous cherchais, Mr "Je-suis-un-aigri-congénital-et-je-me-soigne-pas " ! » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Au point où elle en était... Mais étrangement,l'aigri en question se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de répondre très calmement.

« Encore quinze points,Miss Granger...Vous me cherchiez,dites-vous. Puis-je en savoir la raison ? »

Aïe ! Il savait très bien pourquoi, mais elle ne se voyait pas lui confirmer qu'elle voulait reprendre les choses où elles en étaient restées et atteindre le 7ème ciel avec un professeur qui avait presque trois fois son âge.

« Eh bien...Je me disais...que _certains évènements_ avaient quelquepeu...perturber ma retenue d'hier soir. Et de par mon statut de _Miss Je-n'enfreins-jamais-le-règlement,_ je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à échapper aux tâches ingrates dont j'aurais dû écoper. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi,Professeur ? demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde

Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire,visiblement étonné de son sens de la répartie. Puis :

'Ce sera bien la première fois,mais si,Granger... »

Il froissa le papier destiné à Rusard qui était toujours dans sa main.

« Suivez-moi !

'Avec _plaisir._ »

Il s'arrêta une seconde mais ne dit rien.Il reprit sa marche rapide vers les cachots.Elle ne vit pas le sourire mesquin qui se dessinait petit à petit sur son visage.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il aurait dû être en colère.Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration pour elle. Son attitude de ce matin...elle l'avait sidéré.Une telle impassibilité.Elle lui avait fait pensé à...lui...

Mais bon,elle n'en restait pas moins une effroyable insolente ! Il avait été tenté de la coller,mais cela aurait été trop louche.Et pourtant,comme il aurait eu envie,en ce moment où il se trouvait seul dans son bureau,qu'elle soit là,sur le bureau justement.Ou sur le lit...sur le tapis... Contre le mur...sur le lavabo...

_Aaaarrrgh !_

Il sortit pour se changer les idées.Avec un peu de chance,il trouverait un élève couche-tard sur qui se défouler...

Il faillit sursauter quand Peeves sortit à toute vitesse du mur à sa gauche pour replonger dans celui de droite. Quelques minutes plus tard,il entendit un bruit de pas nonchalant. _Enfin,je commençais à m'ennuyer._ Il s'approcha silencieusement de l'angle du couloir,se pencha légèrement et..._Oooh !_

« Miss Granger ! Une petite virée nocturne après l'heure du couvre-feu à ce que je vois ! Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Et retenue ! Immédiatement ! Avec Mr Rusard ! »

Il la vit sursauter.Gnark gnark! Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de l'envoyer au concierge.Il voulait la garder pour lui.Toute la nuit peut-être... Et il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi.Il savait pourquoi elle était là.Mais s'il pouvait la faire un peu marcher...

Quand elle l'insulta il ne fut pas choqué.Il retint même un rire.

« Encore quinze points,Miss Granger...Vous me cherchiez dites-vous.Puis-je en savoir la raison ? »

Elle n'eut pas le cran de lui répondre honnêtement,mais il ne put que reconnaître l'habilité de sa réplique pleine de sous-entendus.Il mit fin à la mascarde.

« Suivez-moi !

'Avec _plaisir._ »

Il se figea.Elle le cherchait. Mais,se reprenant,il pensa que c'était lui qui la trouverait.

o-o-o

Parvenus à son bureau,il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer avec un geste révérencieux qui se voulait ironique. Elle entre en lui lançant un regard plein d'invite. Il transforma un sourire naissant en une sorte de grimace. Vous êtes bien sûre de vous,Miss...

Il referma la porte et s'avança vers la jeune fille. Elle souriait.Sourire qu'elle perdit vite quand il passa devant elle en l'ignorant complètement. _(N.A :c'est bête mais cette scène me fait trop marrer !J'imagine Hermione comme dans les mangas japonais,vous savez avec la tête penchée et un petit oiseau qui passe derrière en laissant des pointillets !lol !)_

Il tira un rideau étendu le long du mur au fond de la pièce,dévoilant un petit renfoncement sombre :un placard. Il fouilla un moment et en sortit un grand chaudron en cuivre sur lequel la crasse semblait s'être accumulée depuis des décennies.Il alla le déposer devant une Hermione hébétée, toujours sans la regarder,se dirigea vers la salle de bains _(N.A :ben oui,il en a une !) _et en ressortit avec une vieille brosse à dent _(N.A :c'est le coup classique,je sais !lol)_ qu'il lui tendit en la toisant. Voyant que l'élève ne faisait pas un geste :

« Eh bien,Miss Granger,activez-vous ! Vous quémandiez votre tâche ingrate,non ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard encore plus noir que le meilleur des siens et s'empara sans mot dire de la brosse usée.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau alors qu'elle commençait à frotter furieusement le chaudron. Il prit une pile de parchemins et fit mine de corriger les devoirs,mais il la lorgnait discrétement du coin de l'œil.

Elle était agenouillée.Sa robe de sorcière ainsi tirée moulait les jolies fesses posées sur les charmants talons.Son adorable dos..._Minute ! Faut que j'arrête avec tous ces adjectifs ! _Donc: son dos se cambrait à chaque coup de brosse rageur qu'elle donnait. C'en était troublant. Très troublant. Trop troublant ! Il se leva et s'approcha.

« Miss Granger ! Je ne pense pas que le récurage de chaudron nécessite une telle fougue haineuse ! J'avoue ne pas comprendre votre hargne : n'était-ce pas la tâche à laquelle vous vous attendiez ?

'Disons que j'avais pensé à quelque chose de plus..._manuel._

'Oh,je vois ! Des lignes peut-être ? » répondit-il ironiquement.

Elle ne dit rien,sachant qu'il avait très bien compris. Il s'accroupit alors et parla près,très près de son oreille.

« Sachez,Miss Granger,que dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Et certainement pas _quand _on le veut. »

Elle regardait droit devant elle,le visage fermé.Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer :cette expression sévère la rendait belle,très belle. Il eut envie de la toucher.Il eut envie d'elle...Mais non,pas encore.Elle s'y attendait trop pour que ce soit amusant.Après tout,n'avait-il pas toute la nuit ?

Il se releva,mais ce faisant,il passa tout de même une main rapide sur le postérieur tendu d'Hermione,ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter vivement.

« Oups ! »

Il lui adressa un regard narquois et alla reprendre place derrière le bureau. Pendant cinq minutes il se désintéressa d'elle et corrigea vraiment les copies,traçant de longs traits à l'encre rouge,écrivant des commentaires moqueurs,distribuant D,P et même un T. _Ces Gryffondors..._

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut la surprise d'adjuger un A à un élève de Serdaigle qu'il leva les yeux vers Hermione et tomba sur une vision qui, chose extrêmement rare,fit tomber sa machoire inférieure.

_Mais...euh...qu'est-ce que...oh par Merlin !_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ah l'ordure,l'ordure,lordurelordurelordurelordure ! Lui faire nettoyer un fouttu chaudron ! Elle s'était encore faite avoir ! _Et on-n'a-pas-ce-qu'on-veut-quand-on-veut,gnééé !Mon c...Bon allez calme-toi,respire !...Oh ! Est-ce qu'il vient de me toucher là ?L'ordurelordurelordure !_

Pourtant elle avait aimé la très brève caresse,une minute après elle frémissait encore du contact. Comment pouvait-il lui faire tant d'effet ? Comment pouvait-il la rendre folle comme cela ? La prendre et la jeter...la reprendre et la rejeter...La prendre...

Non cette fois il ne la jetterait pas ! _Pas quand on veut,hein ?_

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule :il était plongé dans les parchemins devant lui. Elle l'entendit pousser des grognements et des soupirs d'exaspération, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle voulait l'entendre soupirer d'autre chose...et très vite...

Le surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil,elle ôta prestement sa robe noire.Dessous,elle portait en tout et pour tout un débardeur aux fines bretelles et une jupe courte,très courte _(N.A :ah ben oui,pas folle,elle avait tout prévu,qu'est-ce-que vous croyiez ?lol !)._Elle se releva et,les jambes bien droites,elle inclina le buste en avant pour s'occuper de l'intérieur du chaudron.La jupe ne cachait plus rien de ses fesses et de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables,elle remarqua que le grattement de plume avait cessé. Elle entendit alors l'encrier se renverser et sut qu'il l'avait vue.Elle sourit et,doucement,commença à bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière,au rythme des frottements de brosse qu'elle effectuait de plus en plus bas dans le récipient de cuivre,se penchant de plus en plus.Elle entendit la chaise crisser alors qu'il se levait. Elle émit un geignement suggestif et accentua son balancement.

Enfin,elle sentit quelque chose de froid se poser fermement sur une de ses fesses brûlante : cette main qu'elle aimait tant...

« Miss Granger,vous allez me rendre fou... »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Oh Merlin !Est-ce une hallucination ?Il faut que j'aille vérifier !_

_**STOOOOP !**_

_T'es qui toi ?_

_**Le côté malsain de ta conscience.**_

_Parce-que ma conscience a un côté sain ?_

_**Bon...Disons le côté le plus irrécupérable !**_

_Ah d'accord ! Pourquoi 'STOOOOP' ?_

_**Tu vas quand même pas aller la toucher ?**_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_**Mais tu vois pas que c'est tout ce qu'elle veut ?**_

_Ben oui,justement !_

_**Bah,et le Plan-G alors !**_

_Ah oui c'est vrai ! Oh et puis merde,m'en fous,j'opte pour le plan B !_

_**Y'A PAS DE PLAN B !**_

_Aaargh !Mais t'as vu ses fesses ?_

_**Tu baves là ?**_

_Oui ...allez,silteplééé !_

_**Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux !**_

_Ouaiaiais !_

_**T'es pire qu'un gosse,j'ai honte de moi !En plus regarde,t'as fait tomber toute l'encre !Pfff !**_

Après avoir ainsi débattu avec lui-même,Severus se leva et,les yeux fixées sur les hanches ondulantes de son élève,alla se placer juste derrière elle. N'y tenant plus,il posa ses loings doigts fins sur la partie la plus charnue (et la plus découverte) de la jeune fille et la caressa.

« Miss Granger,vous allez me rendre fou... »

Sa main descendit.Hermione écarta légèrement les jambes.Il s'engouffra entre les cuisses accueillantes.Ses doigts se perdirent dans l'intimité de la jeune fille et commencèrent leur voluptueux massage.Le majeur vint taquiner l'entrée du tunnel humide et commença à s'y enfoncer. Elle gémit.

Il eut envie de la prendre,là,tout de suite,sans autre forme de préliminaire.

Il eut envie de la pénétrer violemment,de se mouvoir frénétiquement en elle jusqu'à atteindre l'exquise jouissance,de se répandre sur elle.

Il eut envie de lui faire mal...Et cette idée lui fit peur.

Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits.Mal ?Non...il voulait peut-être la frustrer,voire l'humilier,mais sûrement pas lui faire mal physiquement...

Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait,il se demanda qu'est-ce-qui était le pire...Et soudain,comme si on venait de lui enlever un bandeau des yeux, la monstruosité de ses actes lui apparut dans toute son ampleur.

Par Merlin,cette fille était vierge ! Et il voulait lui laisser à jamais un sentiment de honte et de frustration vis-à-vis de sa première expérience ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris !

« Professeur ? »

La voix n'était pas extasiée,elle était vraiment interrogative. Il s'aperçut qu'il était resté là sans bouger,la main plongée entre les cuisses de sa jeune élève. Il la retira immédiatement.

« Sortez,Miss Granger ! Tout de suite !

'Mais...

'SORTEZ !

'AH NON PAS CETTE FOIS ! »

Elle avait crié plus fort que lui et s'était redréssée pour lui faire face.Il eut un léger mouvement de recul,les yeux écarquillés. La sotte ! Elle croyait qu'il se jouait encore d'elle !

« Vous ne comprenez pas,Granger ! Sortez d'ici !

'Pas question ! Pas temps que...que...

'Pas temps que quoi,Granger ? Pas temps que je ne vous aurais pas _baisée _? Pas temps que vous n'aurez pas pris votre pied avec votre professeur? Par Merlin,êtes-vous à ce point _stupide_ pour ne pas vous rendre compte de l'erreur que ce serait ! »

Il savait que ses mots étaient durs,mais c'était le seul moyen de la faire réagir,de la faire partir avant qu'il ne perde tous ses moyens.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il fut surpris d'en être désolé. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer son ordre quand elle répondit.

« Non...pas temps que vous ne m'aurez pas fait l'amour... »

Les mots le frappèrent de plein fouet. L'amour...Lui faire l'amour...Tant de douceur dans cette expression...Tant de promesses... Des mots si chantants...Des mots angéliques...Lui faire l'amour...

_**Hey oh,allo,c'est le côté obscur qui te parle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**_

_Elle veut que je lui fasse l'amour..._

_**Eh bé qu'est-ce que t'attends,saute-lui dessus !**_

_Non !Non...ce n'est pas pareil...c'est..._

_**C'est l'occasion rêvée de sauter une élève,oui ! Alors t'arrêtes de réfléchir,tu bouges tes petites mimines et tu reprends le Plan-G où on l'a arrêté !**_

_Il n'y a plus de Plan-G..._

_**Si !**_

_Non !_

_**Humph !Puisque j'ai plus mon mot à dire...Je ne vous salue pas,Monsieur !**_

« Miss Granger,je vous en prie,allez vous-en... - dit-il en prenant beaucoup sur lui-même

'Non...

'Même si j'enlève trente points à Gryffondor ?

'Même si vous enlevez trente points à Gryffondor... - répéta-t-elle avec un sourire

'Hermione... -il s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom – Il ne faut pas ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'état dans lequel vous me mettez. Je pourrais vous faire mal...

'Alors faites-moi mal.De toute façon vous m'en faites bien plus en me repoussant... »

Se rendait-elle vraiment compte de ce qu'elle disait ? Imaginait-elle ce dont il était capable ? Certainement pas.

« Miss Granger,par pitié...

'Je préfère quand vous m'appelez Hermione... » le coupa-t-elle

Alors elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et,s'aggrippant aux large épaules,elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début il ne réagit pas. Il luttait encore intérieurement.

Puis il la serra dans ses bras et répondit à son baiser. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et il y introduit une langue avide. Il l'attrappa sous les fesses et la souleva alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur sa nuque et que leurs langues se caressaient avec gourmandise.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione. Severus quitta la bouche de la jeune fille pour venir déposer de multiples baisers sur la source du bruit. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et se serra encore plus contre lui.Severus avait atteint un point de non retour.Son sexe gonflé de sang et de désir frottait contre le pubis de son élève,qui gémit de plus belle.Mais elle repoussa tendrement l'homme.

« Retirez votre robe,Professeur. »

Succombant à l'air mutin de sa partenaire,il s'exécuta. Elle eut l'air heureusement surprise de constater qu'il ne portait rien dessous. _(N.A : on va dire qu'il a fait disparaître son caleçon par magie ok ?lol !)_.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur le torse nu,vit des cicatrices qu'elle n'avait pas remarquées la première fois. Elle les effleura.Il frémit légèrement. Il passa un doigt sous le menton d'Hermione et lui fit relever la tête. Il se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres,mais elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la bouche de son professeur et,sans détacher son regard du sien,se baissa petit à petit jusqu'à s'agenouiller.

Elle était maintenant "nez à nez" avec la virilité brûlante de Severus,qui était hypnotysé par le regard de la Gryffondor et par les petites mains qui avaient glissé de son torse à ses fesses qu'elle pétrissait doucement. Elle finit par baisser les yeux sur le membre dressé devant elle et le contempla un moment.Severus émit un grognement d'impatience.

Elle effleura le gland rougi de sa langue,une fois,deux fois,trois fois, puis elle lécha très lentement la hampe bandée sur toute sa longueur,comme si elle dégustait une friandise.Elle embrassa doucement chacune des testicules,les effleura également de sa langue,faisant pousser un soupir mi-extasié mi-courroucé à Severus,qui n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'une novice s'attarde sur une partie si fragile de son être.

Hermione rebroussa chemin et s'arrêta de nouveau sur le gland si sensible,le titillant de ses lèvres chaudes et de sa langue humide. Puis elle entreprit une caresse plus poussée.

Saisissant le sexe d'un Severus au bord de la cataplexie d'une main,(l'autre continuant son massage à différents niveau du dos du professeur) elle le prit soudain en bouche.Ses lèvres ne s'aventurèrent d'abord pas plus loin que la limite du prépuce,mais cela suffit amplement à faire lâcher un râle puissant à son amant.Enhardie par l'effet qu'elle produisait,Hermione engloutit plus profondément la verge où le sang battait maintenant à tout rompre et entama un lent va-et-vient avec sa bouche,sa langue s'enroulant autour du membre,ses lèvres l'aspirant à chaque mouvement de retrait.

Severus ferma les yeux,les bras ballants,se laissant aller à la sensation qui lui faisait pousser des geignements difficiles à retenir. Il la sentit accélérer et fut tenté de la saisir pour lui imposer son rythme.Mais non,il voulait la laisser faire. Elle le faisait tellement bien.

Severus haletait de plus en plus fort.Par Merlin,elle l'avalait presque tout entier ! C'était si bon ! Encore ! Aaah !

Il sentait la libération proche.Elle accéléra encore.Oh ouiii !Puis plus rien.Aaah...Ah ?

Severus,emporté dans l'action,mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son sexe au bord de l'explosion était de nouveau dressé dans le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux : Hermione,debout, finissait de remettre sa robe. Lorsque la tête brune émergea du col,Severus eut l'impression que son ange pur s'était transformé en diablotin.Hermione affichait un sourire satisfait et un air...machiavélique.

Severus était tellement sidéré qu'il ne put prononcer un mot avant qu'elle ait atteint la porte.

« Mais...euh...mais... »

_**Ah bravo,très recherché,avec ça tu vas la clouer sur place !**_

_Je croyais que tu t'étais cassé toi !_

_**Oh bon ça va !**_

« Eh bien quoi Professeur ? Ce n'était pas ce que vous attendiez ? Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé _faire l'amour avec vous..._ » dit-elle sur un ton faussement candide,adoptant une moue enfantine

Il ne parvint qu'à déglutir tant il était estomaqué.Elle s'était fouttu de lui ! Il fit un pas vers elle mais il fut subitement gêné par la pression douloureuse qui s'impatientait entre ses jambes. Hermione le toisa et émit un rire bref.

« Oh,zut alors ! On dirait que encore une fois je n'ai pas achevé ce pourquoi j'étais venue ! Tant pis,ce sera pour plus tard.Vous pourrez vous en sortir tout seul j'espère !

'Granger !Vous...

'Oh mais vous avez vu l'heure ! –l'interrompit-elle – Il faut absolument que j'aille me coucher ! Bonne nuit Professeur ! »

La mâchoire de Rogue s'abattit une nouvelle fois alors que la jeune fille ouvrait la porte et s'engouffrait dans le couloir.Avant de refermer,elle lui lança :

« Ah oui,j'ai failli oublier de vous demander : vous appréciez le Plan-R,monsieur Rogue ? »

Et elle s'enfuit en courant vers son dortoir,manquant le spectacle exceptionnel d'un Severus tombant à genoux par terre,le sexe toujours érigé,la bouche toujours bée et les yeux écarquillés et perdus dans le vide.

_**Youhou ?Severus ?Aaa-lloo?Dis je m'inquiète là!Severus réponds-moi !Severuuuuuus !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : La fin d'un mythe**

Le week-end s'achevait déjà. Le Soleil s'attardait sur la surface du lac,là-bas,au loin. En bas,les derniers élèves à s'être absentés durant ces deux jours regagnaient le château. Hermione,du haut de la tour Nord,observait ses camarades, amas de robes noires pressé de rejoindre la chaleur des duvets alors qu'un vent glacial soufflait sur cette soirée d'octobre.

Hermione frissonna. Il était temps qu'elle-même rentre. Elle se détourna de la balustrade et fit demi-tour.

Mais elle se figea sur place.

Une ombre...

Elle était sûre d'avoir vu une forme sombre passer furtivement.

Quelqu'un qui venait de s'enfuir par les escaliers.

Quelqu'un qui était là deux secondes auparavant.

Quelqu'un qui l'observait...

Elle tremblait. Et si il ou elle était encore là,dans l'angle,attendant qu'elle descende pour...Pour quoi au juste ? Pour l'égorger peut-être !

Hermione secoua la tête. _Ressaisis-toi,tu es à Poudlard,la pire chose qui pourrait t'arriver serait un sort de Pousse-Furoncle !_

Néanmoins,c'est avec sa baguette magique pointée devant elle qu'elle entreprit la descente de l'escalier en colimaçon,plaquée contre le mur...

Elle avançait silencieusement,marche après marche,l'oreille aux aguets... Mais,arrivée en bas,elle n'avait rencontré aucun agresseur potentiel. Le couloir,vivement éclairé,était vide. Elle soupira. Forcément une hallucination. Elle rit.

_D'étranges phénomènes à Poudlard :une élève soulève le mystère de l'homme en noir !_

Le rire s'éteint aussitôt.

L'homme en noir...Et si...Non. Il ne sortait jamais le week-end,pas même pour prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs elle ne l'y avait pas vu depuis l'autre soir. En fait elle ne l'avait pas vu tout court depuis cinq jours. Mais elle avait appris d'un groupe de 4ème années qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi sec et cassant que durant cette semaine.

Il était arrivé à retirer 150 points à Gryffondor en l'espace d'un seul cours pour des prétextes aussi variés que « fait trop de bruit en remuant sa potion », « se présente en cours avec un air ahuri » ou « a terminé son travail bien trop vite pour que cela ait été fait honnêtement » .

Hermione avait jubilé quand Ginny Weasley,sœur de Ron et Gryffondor de 5ème année,lui avait rapporté que Rogue,perdu dans ses pensées,avait laissé brûlé ses robes (enflammées par un jet de potion ratée) et,s'en apercevant,avait congédié toute la classe en s'égosillant,faisant preuve d'un inhabituel manque de self-control.

Hermione connaissait la raison de ce comportement et en ressentait une certaine fierté,même si elle se gardait bien de raconter à qui que ce soit ce qui se passait entre elle et le professeur.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la confrontation imminente.Car durant ces cinq jours,il lui avait été facile de se complaire de sa « victoire » sur Rogue,n'ayant pas à lui faire face. Elle s'était délecté de son hébétement quand elle l'avait laissé en plan. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir sur lui,de tenir les rênes. Enfin,le mythe Severus Rogue,cet homme froid et inébranlable,avait été cassé. Elle l'avait profondément déstabilisé,elle le savait. Quand elle lui avait sorti le grand jeu de l'amoureuse timide,elle avait vu dans ses yeux et senti dans sa voix qu'elle l'avait...ému...

Oui,ému,et ça l'avait surprise,elle se demandait encore si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais si c'était vrai,alors sa victoire était encore plus grande. Severus Rogue ému et décontenancé...La fin d'un mythe,oui...

Mais c'était facile de se réjouir quand il n'était pas là,quand elle ne pouvait ressentir la colère qu'il devait surement éprouvé. Demain,elle avait de nouveau cours avec lui,ils allaient se retrouver dans la même pièce,se côtoyer,s'approcher,se frôler... Elle ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer _(N.A :moi non plus,c'est pour ça que je gagne du temps !lol !)_ . Mais elle savait que ce serait dur.

Elle revient à la mystérieuse ombre : si c'était bien lui,qu'est-ce-que...Est-ce-qu'il avait voulu la pousser ! Ou est-ce-qu'il l'observait seulement ? Est-ce-qu'il la suivait depuis le début de la semaine ?

Un groupe de filles de Serdaigle,parlant avec agitation,la coupa dans ses interrogations. Elle se dépêcha de regagner la salle commune des Gryffondor et,répondant distraitement aux bonsoirs de ses amis,elle monta dans son dortoir et s'affala sur le lit à baldaquin. Il était à peine 20 heures mais elle s'endormit aussitôt d'un lourd sommeil.

Mais cette nuit-là,ombres fuyantes,rires et regards sombres vinrent perturber ses rêves.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ses cheveux qui flottaient au vent. Sa robe qui claquait sous les rafales. Il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard d'elle.

Il était monté en haut de la tour Nord ce soir-là pour profiter des derniers instants de paix avant une nouvelle psychologiquement harassante semaine. Il voulait prendre un dernier bol d'air,regarder le Soleil se noyer lentement à l'horizon,voir encore renaître sa chère et tendre Lune et,peut-être,passer la nuit à se perdre dans la contemplation des étoiles.

Mais il l'avait trouvée là,elle.

Elle qu'il avait réussi à éviter depuis ce fameux soir.

Elle qui l'avait tourné en ridicule,avait bafoué son égo.

Elle qui lui avait fait perdre sa belle assurance glaciale,qui l'avait presque attendri.

Elle qu'il haïssait.

Elle qu'il admirait...

Oui...Il ne pouvait lutter contre. Elle l'avait pris à son propre jeu.Elle était à sa hauteur.

Il avait d'abord ressenti de la colère,de la frustration. De la honte d'avoir ainsi été humilié. De la haine.

Mais le plan avait parfaitement marché : il la désirait encore plus.

Là,contre la balustrade,devant les dizaines d'élèves en contre-bas qui les fixeraient bouché bée en les pointant du doigt.

Ici,dans l'escalier,leurs cris se répercutant dans tous les couloirs.

N'importe où,mais tout de suite.

Mais elle avait bougé. Et son réflexe à lui avait été de fuir. Comme un lâche. Alors qu'il y a quelques jours il serait resté ; il l'aurait provoquée ; il l'aurait effrayée. Mais aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait peur. Parce-qu'elle l'avait touché. Même si son discours avait été faux.

Pas temps que vous ne m'aurez pas fait l'amour...

L'important était qu'il y avait crû et l'effet que cela avait produit en lui. Il avait eu envie de...l'aimer.Vraiment.

Alors faites-moi mal...

Il aurait voulu que plus jamais elle ne souffre. Il aurait voulu la protéger de tout et de tous.

Vous m'en faites beaucoup plus en me repoussant...

Il s'en était voulu. Il était la cause de son malheur. Elle l'avait fait culpabiliser,lui ! Mais tout ça c'était du cinéma. Il serra les dents en y repensant,là,dans ses cachots.

Elle avait joué avec ses sentiments...Ses sentiments ? Oh,elle avait fait encore mieux :elle avait réveillé des sentiments enfouis en lui depuis des années et les avait foulés,brisés,anéantis. Avec le plus grand naturel possible. C'était comme si elle l'avait reconstruit pour mieux le détruire ensuite.

Il envoya voler une fiole qu'il avait machinalement saisi.Elle se brisa contre le mur et un liquide verdâtre se répandit au sol.

Oui,il la haïssait. Et le fait de ressentir de l'admiration pour elle lui faisait la haïr encore plus.

Pas temps que vous ne m'aurez pas fait l'amour...

C'est ça,tu parles !

Alors faites-moi mal...

Sans problème...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête** (faut que j'arrête avec mes proverbes pourris !lol !mais ça correspondait tellement bien...)

DRIIIIIING

La porte allait s'ouvrir. _Il_ allait ouvrir la porte. La porte allait être ouverte par _lui._

_Ma petite Hermione,ce n'est pas en revoyant l'ensemble des formes grammaticales que tu vas retarder ce moment !_

Qu'il avait été difficile ce début de matinée,la partageant entre impatience et pure terreur.

En se levant, elle avait montré une agitation fébrile, se préparant en 23,4 secondes chrono et parlant à toute vitesse de tout et n'importe quoi, clouant pour une fois le bec à ses intarissables compagnes de chambrées...qui n'avaient toujours pas compris le rapport entre le prochain match de Quidditch et la confection de la crème au beurre...

En Histoire de la Magie,elle avait été prises de tremblements convulsifs et ses notes avaient fini par ressembler à un amas de gribouillis illisibles. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, un Ron pas bien sûr d'être réveillé dût prêter son cours à l'élève prodige.

En classe de Soins aux créatures magiques, son enthousiasme débordant l'avait poussée à ne pas se contenter de brosser soigneusement la crinière des licornes à poil bleu : en deux temps trois mouvements, elle avait sublimement tressé les crins azurs et avait même confectionné des cache-oreilles aux créatures parce-que-c'est-vrai-quoi-on-ne-pense-jamais-qu'elles-pourraient-avoir-froid-aux-oreilles-ces-pauvres-chéries-en-plus-il-va-faire-froid-cet-hiver-c'est-sûr-mais-oui-t'es-mignonne-comme-ça-et-est-ce-que-je-vous-ai-parlé-de-la-crème-patissière ?

Mais là, devant la lourde porte de chêne, il n'y avait plus ni fébrilité ni réelle peur, elle était juste dans l'expectative, étrangement calme, même si elle redoutait un peu le grincement de gonds qui ne venait pas.

Il n'est peut-être pas là...Malade ? Ou il n'ose plus sortir ? Hihihi...

La porte s'ouvrit.

Humph !

§§§§§§§§§§

DRIIIIIING

Ouvrira, ouvrira pas ?

Elle était derrière la petite porte, certainement avec son air arrogant et satisfait,hérité de sa trop grande fréquentation de ce fichu Potter.

Ouvrira, ouvrira pas ?

Elle était derrière la porte massive, certainement avec ses cheveux tombant librement sur les épaules,sa tenue impeccable et ce regard finalement profond et troublant.

Ouvrira, ouvrira pas ?

Elle était si près, avec sa perfidie, sa fierté, son sourire moqueur, son corps tentateur qui le narguerait.

Ouvrira, ouvrira pas ?

Elle était si loin, avec son innocence malgré tout, son intelligence sidérante, son sourire irrésistible, son corps tentateur qui l'inviterait.

Ouvrira, ouvrira pas ?

Il était juste là, son démon blanc.

Ouvrira, ouvrira pas ?

Il était là-bas, son ange noir.

Severus,arrête ça et décide-toi !

Il soupira. Sourit. Se leva. Marcha. Prit la poignée. Perdit son sourire. Hésita. Respira.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Troisième manche,Miss Granger...

§§§§§§§§§§

Calme ! Qui a dit qu'elle était calme ! Elle avait à peine entraperçu la robe noire qu'elle s'était remise à trembler.

Elle se faufila dans la salle au milieu de ses camarades, évitant soigneusement de le regarder par peur d'en rester tétanisée. Elle s'assit au troisième rang avec Neville Londubat , Gryffondor sympathique mais maladroit, et sortit lentement ses affaires, l'ensemble de ses muscles crispés.

§§§§§§§§§§

Elle se faufila dans la salle au milieu de ses camarades, ne lui adressant pas un regard, sûrement pour bien lui montrer son mépris. Severus lui ne la quitta pas de ses yeux plissés de rage. Elle s'assit au troisième rang avec Neville Londubat, Gryffondor stupide et inapte, et sortit lentement ses affaires en une attitude que le professeur jugea nonchalante et insolente.

Un courant d'air fit claquer la porte à son insu.

§§§§§§§§§§

Elle l'avait entendu claquer violemment la porte, puis il s'était installé à son bureau. Elle gardait obstinément la tête tournée vers le mur, où brûlait une demi-douzaine de torches, mais elle pouvait sentir un regard glacial et haineux sur elle.

Elle tenta de concentrer ses idées sur autre chose. La crème vanillée, tiens. _Le plus important est d'avoir des gousses fraîches et..._

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il avait commencé à parler. Pas plus qu'elle ne nota que Neville s'était levé pour aller chercher les ingrédients et en avait fait tomber la moitié en revenant. Et elle ne se rendit aucunement compte que Severus Rogue, qui venait d'enlever dix points à Gryffondor pour maladresse congénitale , se tenait maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, soit la largeur de son petit bureau.

« Miss Granger ! »

Elle en tomba de sa chaise.

§§§§§§§§§§

Elle tournait la tête vers le mur, marque évidente de son désintérêt total pour le cours. Severus bouillonnait. Elle se croyait tellement supérieure !

Elle ne montra aucun signe de réaction lorsqu'il annonça la préparation du jour et leur ordonna d'aller chercher les ingrédients. Son regard se fit encore plus lourd.

Et ce benêt de Londubat qui venait encore de tout casser !

« Londubat, espèce d'incapable cornichon ! _(N.A :petite référence au tome 1,où j'adore le premiers discours de Rogue !hihi !)_ La maladresse, même congénitale,se soigne, jeune...manchot ! Dix points en moins pour votre maison d'imbéciles ! »

Il espérait que cette attaque primaire ferait réagir Hermione, elle qui détestait par-dessus tout que l'on juge quelqu'un par sa descendance. Mais elle ne feignit même pas de l'avoir entendu.

S'en était trop ! La hargne, ça passait, il aimait la voir en colère. L'insolence, à la limite, même s'il devait se retenir de la gifler une nouvelle fois en public. Mais l'indifférence, il ne pouvait supporter.

C'était le considérer comme rien, c'était le mettre plus bas que terre.

C'était renier son existence.

C'était intolérable pour lui le professeur.

C'était insupportable pour lui l'ex-enfant rejeté.

C'était invivable pour lui l'amant transi.

Il passa comme une flèche devant les deux premiers rangs et vint se planter devant elle, les bras croisés et le dos plus droit que celui de la chaise.

« Miss Granger ! » tonna-t-il

A son grand étonnement, elle tomba littéralement de la chaise en question, visiblement surprise. Il ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider à se relever, alors que les Serpentards étaient écroulés de rire sur leurs tables et que certains Gryffondors se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas en faire autant.

Elle resta donc par terre, l'air éberlué et ...terrorisé.

Severus hésita un moment sur la conduite à tenir, mais se renfrogna de suite : elle n'avait pas fait que feindre l'ignorance, elle n'avait _vraiment_ rien écouté de ce qui s'était passé depuis le début du cours !

Elle fit mine de se redresser, mais la voix tonitruante qui sortit de la bouche de Severus la cloua au sol.

« Puisque cette heure matinale ne semble pas convenir à votre capacité d'assiduité, Granger, vous viendrez réaliser cette potion ce soir à 20h, dans mon bureau ! Aucune protestation ! Sortez maintenant ! Ce ne devrait pas être un déchirement pour vous vu l'intérêt que ce cours suscite chez vous ! »

Elle n'eut pas la force, ou le courage, de répondre. Il se calma un peu et ses yeux cessèrent de lancer des éclairs. Cependant, c'est d'un ton glacial et menaçant qu'il ajouta :

« Et je retire évidemment vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre attitude. Ne soyez surtout pas en retard ce soir si vous ne voulez pas voir enfler les comptes. Sortez ! »

§§§§§§§§§§

Oh mon Dieu était-ce ça que les Gaulois craignaient tellement ? Etait-ce ça que l'on ressentait quand le ciel nous tombait sur la tête ?

Il n'avait jamais crié aussi fort. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son n'arrivait à en sortir.

Puis il se calma et sa tension revint petit à petit à un taux convenable. Quand il lui intima une nouvelle fois de sortir, elle retrouva brusquement l'usage de la parole. Mais sitôt que les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, elle souhaita être aphone à vie.

« Vous êtes sûr que l'on parle bien des comptes là ? »

_Non non non non non non non,c'est pas moi, j'ai pas dit ça, non non non non Ô Grand Merlin mage parmi les mages,je..._

« Excusez-moi, Granger, j'ai quelque mal à comprendre...Qu'insinuez-vous donc par-là ?

'Rien...rien...

'Je ne me contenterai pas d'un petit rien, Granger, il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez plus clairement. Pour cela, une semaine de retenue devrait suffire...

'Une semaine ! Mais...

'Taisez-vous ! Et cela fera encore dix points pour Gryffondor,assurément...Sortez avant de prendre un mois !

'Mais...

'SORTEZ ! »

Elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste, loin de cet homme fou. Cet homme qu'elle avait rendu fou. Cet homme qui allait peut-être bien la rendre elle-même folle.

§§§§§§§§§§

Elle s'enfuit piteusement,à toute vitesse,loin de lui, trop loin de lui. Mais il se dit que ce n'était qu'un court répit. Ce soir elle ne se défilerait pas. Elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion. Il ne la laisserait pas reprendre le dessus. C'était lui le maître des jeux_(N.A :ptêtre bien que c'est lui qui est caché derrière le masque à Fort Boyard !lol)_,et personne d'autre. Ce soir elle allait souffrir comme lui avait souffert.

Il réprima un petit rire.

_Vous pouvez courir, Granger, vous reviendrez toujours vous jeter dans ma gueule..._

Et le loup continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.

§§§§§§§§§§

A 19h, Hermione demanda à un Elfe de Maison de lui apporter son dîner dans le dortoir, le déjeuner du midi ayant été très écourté par le retour du professeur de potions dans la Grande Salle.

A 19h15, elle décida de ne pas se rendre en retenue ce soir, ni les soirs suivants d'ailleurs, et ce quel que soit le prix à payer pour Gryffondor : elle savait qu'il serait beaucoup plus fort pour elle si elle descendait dans les cachots cette nuit.

A 19h17, elle se rendit compte que la colère de Rogue n'en serait que pire et elle se remit à trembler de tous ses membres.

A 19h35, elle avait fini de réciter sa prière pour la 43ème fois.

A 19h55, Harry et Ron, repus et rieurs, la trouvèrent recroquevillée sur un grand fauteuil de la salle commune,livide.

« 'Mione, ça ne va pas ?

'Si...Si, Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas !

'C'est à cause de Rogue, hein ? Quel enfoiré ! C'était injuste de te coller pour ça ! Une semaine en plus ! A croire qu'il a trouvé un jouet plus intéressant qu'Harry pour passer sa frustration ! Sale vieux...

'Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron ! – le coupa Hermione – Il ne s'acharne pas sur moi. J'ai été très distraite,il l'a mal pris,il en a fait toute une affaire, vous savez comment il est ! C'est tout ! Et puis...de toute façon...je n'irai pas le voir ce soir !

'QUOI !

'QUOI ?

'Oh ça va ! Comme tu l'as dit, Ron, cette retenue est injustifiée. Donc je n'irai pas. Et je rattraperai les points en Etudes des Moldus,ça ira...

'Mais...'Mione...c'est de Rogue qu'on parle là ! Si tu n'y vas pas, il va devenir fou furieux ! J'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça serait demain... Il serait capable d'enlever tous les points de Gryffondor et de me noyer dans son chaudron pour se défouler !

'Harry, ne dramatise pas bon sang ! Et puis regardez,il est 20h05 passées, c'est trop tard, même si j'y allais maintenant il serait hors de lui ! Alors...

'Hermione ?

'Neville, c'est pas le mom...Neville ? Pourquoi...pourquoi tu trembles ?

'Il y a...quelqu'un pour toi devant...devant le tableau...

'...Qui ? – demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix,même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse

'Le Pro...Professeur Ro...Rogue... »

§§§§§§§§§§

19h58. Aucun bruit de pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit en avance, mais on ne savait jamais.

19h59. Toujours rien. Etrange.

20h00. Aucun coup à la porte. Bon,une dernière minute,peut-être que sa montre est déréglée,et ce sera l'occasion de lui enlever quelques points avant de lui enlever quelques vêtements...

20h01. Le néant. Les doigts de Severus pianotaient de plus en plus vite sur le bureau. Il fallait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, peut-être s'était-elle faite interceptée par Rusard.

20h02. Raaah ! Au diable ce foutu doute ! Il sortit en trombe de ses appartements et c'est quatre à quatre qu'il gravit les marches menant à l'étage des Gryffondors.

Il arriva au niveau du portrait de la Grosse Dame au moment où celui-ci s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Neville Londubat. Très bien, ça lui éviterait d'entrer et de faire un scandale dans la salle commune.

« Londubat ! Oh par pitié arrêtez de sursauter au moindre bruit ! Faites venir Miss Granger ! TOUT DE SUITE !

'Oui...oui monsieur... »

Il attendit là deux longues minutes,durant lesquelles sa colère eut le temps de s'amplifier jusqu'à atteindre des sommets jamais conquis.

On ne faisait pas attendre un Rogue ! Jamais !

Si Severus s'était vu, il se serait presque fait peur.

Il était écarlate et tremblait de fureur,les poings serrés, le regard avadakedavresque, il commençait à suer, le coin de ses lèvres était retroussé sur ses dents soudées,tous les muscles de son visage étaient tendus à l'extrême. _(N.A :bon il est pas content quoi !lol)_

Enfin le tableau s'ouvrit et elle sortit timidement. Aussitôt sa tension retomba et le sang quitta son visage,mais pour se diriger vers une autre partie de son corps. Sa colère elle était intacte.

Un moment il reste immobile,la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Puis le passage se referma.

Alors il se jeta sur elle.

§§§§§§§§§§

Elle ne dit rien quand elle se retrouva face à face avec lui et qu'il la fusilla du regard.

Elle ne dit rien quand il se rua sur elle et l'empoigna fermement par le bras, la serrant à lui faire mal.

Elle ne dit rien tout le temps qu'il la traîna en bas des escaliers et jusqu'aux sombres cachots,marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il la jeta littéralement dans son bureau.

Elle ne dit rien quand il verrouilla la porte et lança divers sorts d'isolements, résignée à subir son courroux.

Mais lorsqu'il se réempara d'elle et la poussa violemment contre le mur, elle laissa échapper un cri, son crâne ayant heurté durement la pierre.

A partir de ce moment, elle ne cessa de crier et de geindre.

De surprise quand il lui arracha purement et simplement tout ce qu'elle portait.

D'excitation quand il se mit à malaxer brutalement sa poitrine et ses hanches en se serrant contre elle.

De plaisir quand sa main glissa entre ses cuisses écartées tandis qu'il dévorait son cou.

De réprobation quand il la retira.

De surprise encore quand il la força à s'agenouiller,puis à se mettre à quatre pattes.

De peur quand, alors qu'il se plaçait derrière elle, elle comprit.

De douleur quand il la pénétra sans douceur, brusquement, entièrement, déchirant son hymen d'un seul coup de rein...

Il donna encore deux coups violents et commença à aller et venir en elle plus lentement, se cramponnant à ses hanches.

Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. C'était pire que d'être martelée de mille poings. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

Si mal.

Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : que ça s'arrête, vite. Qu'elle puisse partir et ne jamais le revoir. Elle l'entendait haleter derrière elle et sentit la nausée monter. Plus jamais.

Que ça s'arrête par pitié !

Mais elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à le supplier. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Alors elle réfréna ses gémissements plaintifs et subit sans plus rien dire, attendant que le supplice s'achève.

Il butait de plus en plus vite contre elle, les mains crispées sur sa taille étroite. Il gémissait de plus en plus franchement,elle avait l'impression qu'il s'insinuait en elle de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus douloureusement. Les larmes baignaient le visage de la jeune fille mais elle se retenait de produire le moindre sanglot. Elle ne percevait que des bribes de ce que lui disait : « mauvaise...punie...sale gamine... ». Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle voulait mourir sur place.

Enfin, après ce qu'il lui parut des heures, elle sentit le liquide chaud se répandre en elle. Il resta un instant serré contre elle, puis se retira et se redressa vivement, comme si elle le répugnait.

Elle s'affala au sol, le corps endolori, les genoux meurtris.

Si mal.

Elle céda : elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle tentait d'évacuer le sentiment de dégoût qui venait de l'envahir. Elle aurait souhaité être à mille lieues d'ici. Elle aurait souhaité remonter le temps, revenir à ce jour où elle s'était subitement intéressée à son monstre de professeur et se donner des baffes jusqu'à l'oublier. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais naître.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle n'en avait pas la force. Et elle espérait utopiquement que si elle restait immobile, il allait oublier sa présence et ne pas lui infliger d'autres traitements de la sorte. Mais elle n'y croyait bien sûr pas et ses sanglots s'amplifièrent malgré elle.

Alors, contre toute attente, elle sentit des mains la relever précautionneusement, puis des bras la soulever presque tendrement.

Elle ne se débattit pas. Trop faible,trop résignée. Prête à subir une nouvelle épreuve.

Mais les bras la déposèrent délicatement sur le lit et l'abandonnèrent là.

Trop épuisée pour ouvrir les yeux.

Une substance coula entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Même plus la force de pleurer. Trop dépitée.Trop brouillée... Trop... confuse...

Elle sombra.

§§§§§§§§§§

Il était comme fou. De colère, de douleur et de désir à la fois.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus qui il était.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il la voulait. Elle, pleine de mépris et de suffisance, il la voulait.

Et il la voulait soumise.

Basse.

Inférieure.

Anéantie.

Quand il s'enfonça puissamment en elle, ce fut de toute sa haine et de toute son amertume. C'était comme s'il déversait dans l'étau charnu toute sa rancœur. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : faire mal. La faire crier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie,et encore après.

Et elle cria.

Mais elle ne supplia pas, être empli d'arrogance.

Il retarda tant bien que mal l'explosion finale, voulant faire durer le châtiment, prolonger la punition à tant d'effronterie et de vice.

L'orgasme fut extraordinaire. Une vraie délivrance. Il le délivra de sa frustration, de sa peine, de sa fureur...

Il se laissa un instant aller contre les fesses soudées à son bassin.

Puis il se rappela : où il était, qui il était, ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il s'extirpa du petit corps tremblant et s'éloigna aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient. Il se retint difficilement à la chaise du bureau et tenta de rassembler ses esprits.

Non, non, non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne venait pas de faire ça ! Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, ne venait pas de violer une élève de l'école où il enseignait ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! C'était seulement son imagination !

Mais alors son imagination débordait de réalisme... Car il était bien là, vêtu seulement de sa chemise, reprenant difficilement son souffle, alors qu'elle était étendue par terre, entièrement nue, recroquevillée en une position protectrice, toujours tremblante...

Il entendit un reniflement. Non,elle ne tremblait pas. Elle pleurait...

Fut-ce l'aspect fœtal et donc complètement pur de la posture de la jeune fille ? Fut-ce ses larmes pleines de tristesse et de désespoir ? Fut-ce son expression mortifiée ? Quelle que fut la ou les raisons, Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions, eût terriblement honte d'avoir violé une élève de l'école où il enseignait...D'avoir violé tout court. Pas le genre de honte qui lui aurait juste fait craindre pour sa réputation et son poste. Non, une honte profonde, un dégoût total de lui-même.

Pauvre petite...

Elle sanglotait de plus en plus fort. Si seulement il pouvait tout effacer. S'il pouvait remonter le temps, revenir à ce jour en classe où...

Il réfléchit, pesa le pour et le contre.

Mais non, si les choses s'étaient passées c'était que ce devait être ainsi, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Réécrire l'histoire, c'était refuser d'assumer sa monstruosité. Et ça ne changerait rien, d'autres choses peut-être pires arriveraient...

Pire ? Y'avait-il vraiment pire ? Il venait de la détruire...

_**TADAM ! Et oui, chers auditeurs, pour votre plus grand plaisir, Dark Side est de retour !**_

_Et merde...t'es tenace toi décidément ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?_

_**Je suis juste de passage, c'était pour te rappeler que ton but initial était effectivement de la détruire, alors arrête de te prendre la tête tu me files la nausée !**_

_C'est faux, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ! Pas comme ça..._

_**Alors là excuse-moi mais je t'arrête tout de suite ! Si tu permets on va fouiller dans notre mémoire...Alors...Magie noire...non... Maraudeurs...ouhlà non ! Ah,voilà, c'est là ! On va faire un classement chronologique d'accord ? Voyons : 'des pensées où chair, soumission et plaisir faisaient bon ménage',hinhin, 'complètement soumise à ses envies',blablabla, 'contre le mur', hum...ah celle-là je l'aime beaucoup : 'la prendre là,tout de suite, sans préliminaires,la pénétrer violemment,lui faire mal',voyez-vous ça ! Ensuite... 'anéantie',et...**_

_FERME-LA !_

_**Oh, ça va ! Je ne fais que te montrer que tout se passe comme tu le voulais !**_

_NON !Non ! Va-t-en ! Tu m'embrouilles..._

_**Haha, dis plutôt que je t'éclaires sur ta véritable personna...**_

_CASSE-TOI !_

_**Oui monsieur...**_

Severus savait qu'il avait voulu ce qu'il s'était passé, que ce n'était pas que la conséquence d'une folie passagère,et sa honte augmenta.

Non, il ne pouvait rien faire pour effacer cette soirée. Il ne pouvait pas changer ses horribles actes. Mais il pouvait tenter de soulager les blessures de son élève,ou du moins de les amoindrir. Il pouvait essayer de se racheter.

Il se dirigea vers elle. Il hésita à la toucher,de peur de briser le corps frêle qui gisait à ses pieds. Il la souleva délicatement et l'emporta derrière le paravent. Elle ne réagit pas,les yeux clos, sûrement pour ne pas voir son tortionnaire. Il l'installa confortablement sur l'épaisse couverture et alla fouiller dans ses étagères. Il revint avec une potion bleutée destinée à la faire tomber dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Il fit doucement couler le liquide dans sa gorge et attendit. Elle s'endormit vite.

Il passa un baume apaisant sur les cuisses et les hanches de la jeune fille,couverte d'ecchymoses. Aucune pensée malhonnête ne traversa son esprit alors qu'il laissait glisser ses mains sur elle.

Elle n'était plus un objet de jouissance.

Elle était un être blessé, un être qu'_il_ avait blessé, et qu'il devait soigner.

Elle était un être torturé dont il ne voulait plus être le bourreau.

Aussi, quand il l'enlaça, ce ne fut pas un mouvement intéressé.Ce fut un geste protecteur.

Quand d'un coup de baguette magique il rabattit une autre couverture sur leurs corps serrés, ce ne fut pas pour leur créer une sorte d'intimité. Ce fut pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Quand il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, ce ne fut ni un prémice sexuel ni un baiser amoureux. Ce fut juste pour la réconforter dans son sommeil.

Mais quand il s'endormit enfin, il aurait voulu que ce soit pour ne jamais se réveiller et avoir à affronter le regard de sa victime.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Après la pluie...**

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Il l'observait depuis la table des professeurs. Elle s'en rendit compte et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Elle lui sourit. Il crut à une hallucination. Puis elle se leva et s'approcha de sa table,sous les regards intrigués de toute l'école. Elle grimpa sur l'estrade, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement,sous les regards _horrifiés_ de toute l'école. Elle frappa à la porte...

_Hein ?_

Severus fut réveillé par un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à quelqu'un qui s'acharnait sur une poignée. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était 6h du matin, qu'il était enseveli sous une couverture rejetée à la hâte et que les évènements de la veille, contrairement à son rêve, étaient bien réels. La preuve en était cette jeune fille vêtue de loques qui tambourinait à la porte en essayant désespérément de l'ouvrir...

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal du lit en désordre et s'approcha d'elle.

« Miss Granger... » dit-il doucement.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui,les yeux écarquillés par une peur incontrolable.

« LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

'Hermione...je...

'N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! JE VEUX SORTIR !

'Chhhhhut...Chhhhut...

' NE ME TOUchez... »

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffé dans un sanglot, alors qu'il la prenait tendrement dans ses bras. Elle le martela de coups de poings sur le torse, mais, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle abandonna et, les bras ballants, elle se laissa étreindre, la tête enfouie dans la chemise du professeur, les larmes glissant doucement sur ses joues. Puis elle l'enserra à son tour et pleura pour de bon.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux, Severus caressant les cheveux et le dos de la jeune fille en une attitude qui se voulait réconfortante. Puis :

« Pourquoi...snif...Pour...pourquoi !

'Je...je suis désolé...Je suis devenu...fou,je crois. Je n'ai aucune excuse,je le sais...J'ai été monstrueux. Mais puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner...

'Non...jamais...

'Hermione...

'JAMAIS ! »

Elle avait relevé la tête et dardait sur lui des yeux pleins de reproche et de dégoût. Elle s'arracha à ses bras et il reste là, immobile, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant que dire. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait que s'excuser,encore et encore, même si cela ne servait à rien. Même si cela n'effacerait rien.

« Je suis désolé...

'Oh, voyez-vous ça ! Effectivement ça change tout, je me sens beaucoup mieux !

'Ne criez pas...

'JE CRIE SI JE VEUX ! Je pourrais même hurler ! Mais manifestement les hurlements ne font que vous exciter encore plus ! »

Il ferma les yeux, les traits de son visage se crispèrent en une expression douloureuse. Il avait tellement honte de lui.

Rien à dire,non... Il ne pouvait que l'écouter lui lancer à la figure tout ce qu'il savait déjà, mais qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer.

« ...êtes-vous arrivé là ? Sale vieux pervers ! Vous étiez tellement frustré que vous avez trouvé que violer une élève serait amusant ! Que ME violer serait un passe-nerfs efficace !

'Je suis désolé...

'JE N'EN AI RIEN A FOUTTRE ! Vous êtes inhumain ! Vous êtes un monstre,oui ! Et dire que...que... »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ceux de l'élève étaient perdus dans le vide et bordés de larmes, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait successivement, tel un poisson sorti de son élément, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Il prit une voix la plus douce possible.

« Que quoi, Hermione ?

'Je... J'ai... J'ai crû... J'AI CRÛ QU'IL Y AVAIT DU BON EN VOUS ! Je me suis trompée ! Il n'y a que du mal ! VOUS ÊTES LE MAL ! Vous êtes le mal...

'Non...non...Vous aviez raison... Il y a du bon... Mais... j'ai été contraint de le refouler au plus profond de moi quand...

'Oh pitié, épargnez-moi le couplet sur vos années Mangemort ! Vous l'êtes devenu parce-que vous l'avez voulu et... ET VOUS L'ÊTES ENCORE !

'NON ! »

Elle recula sous le ton dur et ferme de la voix.

Mais il n'était pas en colère. Il était blessé.

C'était une époque de sa vie qu'il voulait oublier, une époque dont il s'était crû libéré depuis la victoire définitive sur Voldemort l'année précédente. Enfin il allait pouvoir être perçu comme un...homme normal...Un homme qui avait commis des erreurs de jeunesse,certes, mais plus comme un Mangemort potentiel...

Alors qu'elle insinue qu'il puisse encore être partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa doctrine le peinait terriblement.

Et pourtant... N'avait-il pas violer une "Sang-de-Bourbe" ? Qu'était-ce qu'un Endoloris à côté de ça ?

C'était peut-être comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Comme un Mangemort qui s'était défoulé sur une "sang impur"... Mais non...non...

Il répéta plus calmement.

« Non. Je ne suis plus et ne serai jamais plus un Mangemort, Miss Granger. Et je vous prierai de ne plus porter de telles accusations. C'est une situation qui dépasse votre entendement...

'Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! Et quant à mon entendement, je crois avoir été assez confrontée au long de ces six dernières années à Voldemort et à ses troupes pour dire que vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux !

'Je le sais...Je le sais...Mais vous m'avez mis hors de moi et...

'QUOI ! C'EST DE MA FAUTE MAINTENANT ! VOUS ÊTES UN IGNOBLE VIEUX SADIQUE INCAPABLE DE VOUS CONTRÔLER ET...

'GRANGER PAR PITIE CALMEZ-VOUS ! Calmez-vous... Je n'oserais jamais dire que c'est de votre faute, jamais ! C'est entièrement de la mienne. Mais après cette soirée la semaine dernière et... comment avez-vous appelé ça ? –il renifla- Le Plan-R ? Et bien...

'Le plan-R...- l'interrompit-elle – Hum...J'avais presque oublié. Comme c'est ironique...

'Ironique ?

'Vous voulez savoir en quoi il consistait,ce _"plan",_ professeur ?

'Euh...c'est-a-dire...je pensais que c'était une simple vengeance personnelle, et...

'La première étape oui ! Mais... par la suite... mon dieu c'est presque risible maintenant ! Bon... Par la suite, je comptais... vous provoquer... vous rendre jaloux...avec n'importe qui. Je voulais vous exacerber... évidemment je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez aussi bas !

'Je suis...

'Je voulais – continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à son énième excuse – que vous vous questionniez. Je voulais voir si vous alliez développer certains...sentiments... à mon égard. »

Severus prit le temps d'analyser l'information.

« Des sentiments ?

'Oui, vous savez, les choses que les êtres humains ressentent grâce à leur cœur ! Oh, mais j'oubliais que vous n'en êtes pas un ! Hum... C'est si dérisoire maintenant...

'Hermione...Vous...Vous vouliez que je tombe amoureux de vous ? »

Il y avait de l'incompréhension dans sa question,mais aussi...une sorte...d'attendrissement. Elle détourna la tête et se tut. Puis un vague sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres, et elle répondit d'une voix très basse, presque un murmure.

« L'amour... Je n'en attendais pas tant de vous... J'espérais... Je ne sais pas... de l'affection, de la tendresse, de la considération... Mais c'est quelque chose dont vous êtes incapable ! – finit-elle gravement.

'Ne soyez pas si dure...

'MOI DURE ? C'est la meilleure ! Venant d'un...d'un... D'UNE CHOSE dépourvue de cœur !

'J'AI UN CŒUR ! UN CŒUR QUI BAT COMME LE VÔTRE ! UN CŒUR QUI EN QUARANTE ANS A ETE TORTURE ET DECHIRE DES MILLIERS DE FOIS ! UN CŒUR QUI NE DEMANDE QU'A SE RECONSTRUIRE ! Un cœur...qui ne demande...qu'à aimer à nouveau... Mais c'est trop tard... _C'EST TROP_ _TARD VOUS COMPRENEZ_ ? En faisant ce que j'ai fais, en jouant avec vous, en... en vous _torturant_... je vous ai fait du mal, j'ai été horrible... mais je m'en suis fait aussi...Je... je l'ai détruit un peu plus... mon cœur... il agonise... il se meurt, Hermione, il se meurt... »

Il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, stupéfait que de telles paroles aient pu s'extraire de lui...et même que de telles pensées aient pu naître dans son esprit. C'était si... si... mièvre ! C'était le genre de discours qui lui donnait la nausée en temps normal...

Et pourtant c'était si vrai.

Toute sa vie on s'était moqué de lui, on l'avait rejeté, on l'avait même battu, il avait été un souffre-douleur. Pour son père, pour ses "camarades" de classe, pour certains de ses professeurs. Il avait eu quelques amis, mais aucune amitié n'avait vraiment été sincère. Il avait aimé plusieurs femmes, mais aucune ne lui avait rendu son amour. Il avait toujours été seul. Il en était arrivé à haïr le genre humain, à devenir pire que ces gens qu'il exécrait, à se créer cette carapace de mépris et de froideur.

Mais un être sans cœur ? Peut-être à une époque. Mais pouvait-on ressentir tant de remords, sans cœur ? Etait-on prêt à mourir pour tout réparer, sans cœur ?

« J'ai un cœur... » répéta-t-il d'une voix encore plus cassée.

C'était à elle de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Elle le dévisageait, ébahie, déconcertée, mais, il aurait pu le jurer, avec compassion. Puis elle détourna les yeux.

« Ouvrez-moi...je dois me dépêcher...il est 6h30...on ne doit pas me voir comme ça... »

Sans la regarder, il leva le sort qui verrouillait la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fit un pas dehors, mais :

« Miss Granger...Vos retenues pour la semaine... elles sont bien entendu annulées... »

Elle s'immobilisa. Puis, sans se retourner :

« Non. Je viendrai. »

Et elle s'en alla prestement. Il l'écouta s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que l'écho de ses pas ne lui parvienne plus.

Alors il ferma la porte, y appuya son front... et pleura silencieusement...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Non. Je viendrai._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Non... pourquoi _voulait-elle_ ça ?

Il y a encore dix heures, elle aurait voulu qu'il disparaisse, qu'il ne recroise jamais son chemin.

Et là, elle venait de dire qu'elle reviendrait, tous les soirs. Pourquoi ?

Elle s'arrêta à l'angle de deux couloirs, s'appuya contre le mur, et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Le contact dur avec la pierre quand elle s'assit raviva quelquepeu sa douleur, mais elle n'avait pas aussi mal qu'elle l'aurait pensé. Elle soupira.

Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, dans ses bras, elle s'était jeté hors du lit, horrifiée par la proximité de ce corps répugnant, de cet affreux visage, et par ce souffle chaud et malsain dans son cou...

Puis elle avait vu la fiole vide et le baume par terre. Elle avait vite deviner ce qu'il avait fait. Mais son attention tardive était tellement dérisoire à côté de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. A côté du fait qu'il l'avait...qu'il l'avait...Les mots n'avaient pas voulu prendre forme dans son esprit, mais les images étaient là. Dégoûtantes. Répugnantes.

Elle avait renfilé à toute vitesse les lambeaux de ses vêtements et avait voulu s'enfuir avant qu'il ne se réveille. Mais elle avait oublié le sort. Elle s'était acharnée cinq bonnes minutes sur la porte avant qu'il ne s'extraie des bras de Morphée (_whao...)_.

Il avait essayé de la consoler cet enfoiré ! Et elle s'était laissée aller un instant.

Puis ils avaient eu cette...discussion, si tant est que l'on puisse en avoir une en ces circonstances. Elle l'avait senti si repentant...triste même... S'il ne s'était pas passé ce qu'il s'était passé, elle aurait pu ressentir de la pitié. Mais les faits étaient là.

Et puis ensuite...

_J'ai un cœur... il se meurt..._

Il l'avait touchée. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Au-delà de la haine, du dégoût, au-delà de la colère, elle avait ressenti de la compassion.

Elle l'avait vu.

L'homme sensible et torturé qu'elle avait cherché derrière la carapace sèche et imperturbable, elle l'avait vu.

Et elle voulait le revoir...Elle...

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Quelle trouvaille intéressante ! Une petite Gryffondor qui a fait quelque..._folie_ on dirait ! Il faut absolument signaler ça à notre cher concierge...

'Peeves, non ! Je t'en supplie !

'_Peeves, je t'en supplie !_ – singea-t-il méchamment – Hihihi ! ELEVE DANS LES COULOIRS ! ELEVE... »

Hermione s'enfuit en courant, le fantôme à ses trousses. Heureusement, elle parvint au portrait de la Grosse Dame avant l'arrivée de Rusard et...

« Sprouf à corne ! »

...se rua dans la salle commune. A son grand soulagement, elle était vide. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans son dortoir, jeta ses habits déchirés sous le lit, enfila son pyjama,et attendit.

Dix minutes plus tard, quatre réveils sonnèrent simultanément, et quatre mains émergèrent des draps pour les éteindre.

Sans attendre que ses camarades s'éveillent complètement, Hermione fila dans la salle de bain.

Elle sursauta en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était blanche comme un linge, ses cheveux formaient une masse indéfinissable, et les cernes sous ses yeux descendaient jusqu'au bout de son nez.

Elle disciplina du mieux qu'elle put sa chevelure ébouriffée, fit disparaître les cernes à l'aide d'une formule magique, mais elle ne put rien faire contre la pâleur de son teint.

Elle se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. Mais elle ne voulut pas se regarder dans la glace, ni même baisser les yeux sur elle. Elle avait peur de voir ...des marques,des marques de doigts,rouges, comme gravées au fer dans sa peau, de voir les ecchymoses qu'elle sentait sur ses cuisses. Elle ne voulait pas être confrontée à la réalité. Elle voulait oublier.

_J'ai un cœur...il agonise..._

Elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Le contact de l'eau sur elle la fit d'abord frémir,il était quasi-insupportable. Puis elle se réhabitua.Elle voulait se laver de cette nuit. Elle ne voulait plus y penser.

_J'ai été monstrueux..._

Mais elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Même si ses pensées étaient complètement désorganisées, sans signification véritable, confuses...

_Je suis désolé..._

Elle voulait...pardonner ?...Non ! S'expliquer, oui, parler. Mais pardonner...pardonner...

Elle attrapa une serviette. S'y enroula. Sortit de la douche. Et cria de frayeur !

« Hey,hey, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi !

'Oh...excuse-moi, j'ai...j'ai crû...

'Tu as crû qu'un des gars était entré, c'est ça ? Tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas monter !

'Oui...oui...je suis bête parfois !

'Dis, tu es toute pâle, tu es malade ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et sortit sous le regard inquiet de Parvati Patil. Dans la chambre, Lavande Brown était occupée à s'étirer voluptueusement tandis que les deux autres élèves semblaient s'être rendormies. Hermione s'habilla rapidement et redescendit dans la salle commune.

Elle tomba sur Harry, Ron et Ginny.

« Bonjour, 'Mione ! –lancèrent-ils en chœur

'Bjour...

'Oh mais t'es toute...

'Pâle, je sais ! –coupa-t-elle un peu trop sèchement – J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout !

'Tu m'étonnes ! On t'a attendue jusqu'à minuit hier soir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire l'autre tordu ? Trois cents potions ?

'Moi je parie que t'as dû astiquer tous ses vieux chaudrons ! C'est toujours comme ça pour moi !

'Ou alors elle a dû copier 5000 fois "Je ne suis qu'une sale Gryffondor stupide et arrogante" !

'Un peu de tout ça on va dire... – marmonna Hermione entre ses dents – En tout cas il m'a retenue jusqu'à une heure du matin, c'est pour ça que je suis fatiguée.

'Non mais quel connard ! Quelle enflure ! Quel...

'Quelle ordure ! S'il t'attaque une seule fois aujourd'hui, je te jure que je...

'Que tu ne feras rien qui pourrait nous faire perdre encore plus de points ? Très bien, Harry, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire !

'Mais...

'Mais rien du tout ! Allons manger, d'accord ?

'Bon... »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir, mais quelqu'un retint Hermione par la manche : Ginny Weasley. Elle attendit que les garçons se soient éloignés, puis elle chuchota :

« Hermione...J'étais encore debout à une heure...Tu n'étais pas là...

'Euh...eh bien...j'ai...j'ai dû revenir à 1h30 !

'Je me suis couchée à 3h...J'étais inquiète, Hermione...Et appremment,j'avais de bonnes raisons de l'être...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

'Ginny, c'est...je ne veux pas...non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas !

'Tu es sûre ?

'Oui ! Allez, viens manger !

'D'accord... Mais si tu as quelque chose à dire, 'Mione, je suis là, c'est compris ? »

Hermione lui sourit nerveusement et elles rejoinrent Harry et Ron.

Ce matin-là, Severus Rogue ne déjeunat pas dans la Grande Salle...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Pardonner ?**

Il ouvrit la porte sur des 6ème années de Gryffondor et Serpentards trop fatigués en cette heure matinale pour avoir la force de se lancer dans une énième joute verbale.

Le premier cours de la journée... Il fallait que ce soit celui-là...

Il leur fit signe d'entrer mais ne resta pas pour refermer la porte. Il voulait éviter de se retrouver à proximité d'elle. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça.

Il alla se rasseoir et entreprit de faire un petit tas soigné des copies qu'il avait à leur rendre. Il se plongea dans la tache jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le dernier élève s'installer et le silence retomber. Pas un seul millimètre de parchemin ne dépassait de la pile...

« Bien...J'ai ici vos devoirs d'il y a deux semaines. Inutile de vous dire que c'est un désastre. Enfin...Ce n'est pas comme si je fondais un quelconque espoir dans vos cervelles de moineaux ! Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez chercher vos...torchons. »

Cela lui coûtait presque de parler ainsi. Ce matin il n'avait pas envie d'enchaîner remarques cyniques et regards assassins. Mais c'était devenu tellement habituel...

« Malfoy ! »

« Thomas ! »

« Finnigan ! »

« Goyle ! »

Cependant il ne faisait pas de commentaires,n'annonçait pas les notes catastrophiques.

« Weasley ! »

Il savait que cela allait arriver.

« Parkinson ! »

Plus le tas rapetissait,plus sa tension montait.

« Brown ! »

Enfin...

« Granger... »

Il entendit une chaise. Il entendit des pas. Il vit une petite main tendue s'avancer. Il fut surpris de constater que cette main n'était pas tremblante. Alors, pour la première fois depuis le début du cours,il leva les yeux. Et eut un choc.

Elle le fixait, là, debout, vêtue de sa robe noire, contrastant terriblement avec la pâleur cadavérique de son teint, le regard vide,éteint.

Un fantôme.

Ce n'était pas l'expression qu'il avait redoutée. C'était pire.

Il eut un serrement au cœur mais maintint son regard. Elle ne détourna pas le sien. Il lui tendit lentement son devoir. Elle s'en saisit et retourna à sa place, rompant leur troublant contact visuel. Elle rangea le parchemin dans son sac sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

S'apercevant qu'il l'observait avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Severus tenta de se redonner une contenance en se raclant la gorge.

« Londubat !Bon...c'est...euh...prometteur, Londubat... » dit-il d'un ton très vague

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Neville, mais il le perdit en voyant qu'il avait obtenu un D et que les notes en rouge dans la marge ne reflétaient pas énormément de promesses...

Le cours se déroula ensuite dans le plus grand calme, les élèves dépités par leurs résultats et Severus leur ayant donné une quinzaine de pages de leur manuel à lire. Enfin, le plus grand calme, c'était beaucoup dire. Il y avait bien Brown et Patil qui chuchotaient activement, Weasley qui tournait ses pages beaucoup trop bruyamment et Londubat qui reniflait d'une façon insupportable, mais Severus n'avait pas le cœur d'enlever encore des points à Gryffondor ce jour-là...

Le cœur...

Son attention se porta malgré lui sur Hermione. Elle était plongée dans le livre de potions. Il pensa en souriant intérieurement qu'elle avait déjà dû le lire au moins dix fois.

Puis son regard se voilà. Non, il n'avait plus le droit de sourire quand il pensait à elle. Plus jamais.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La journée passa excessivement vite. Pour la première fois en quinze ans il ne retira aucun point à aucune maison.

A 19h55 , il était assis derrière son bureau, immobile, les yeux dans le vide.

Cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes et le cachot sombre et froid allait être illuminé de sa présence. Mais était-elle encore seulement capable de briller ? Il l'avait trouvé si éteinte. Ce regard...presque mort...Il l'avait peut-être carrément tuée...

Ses traits se crispèrent. Non. Il n'allait pas la laisser mourir. Pour une raison obscure, elle avait voulu revenir. Toute la semaine. Et bien soit. Il avait une semaine pour la ramener à la vie. Si elle voulait l'être...

TOC-TOC

20h00. Il fixa la porte. Cette porte contre laquelle il avait pleuré de longues minutes sa haine de lui-même avant de se reprendre,mais tout en continuant à se maudire. Il commença à se lever, mais se ravisa, préférant garder une certaine distance entre son ancienne victime et lui.

« Entrez... »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle était devant la porte. Elle hésita. Cinq secondes. Cinq secondes durant lesquelles lui revinrent en mémoire toutes les images de la nuit précédente. Elle frissonna. Puis celles du matin. Le désespoir, les remords du professeur,sa douleur. Rien de comparable à la sienne,mais...

Elle soupira. Elle pouvait encore faire marche arrière. Retourner dans son dortoir. Dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Eviter d'y penser. Vivre avec.

Ou elle pouvait frapper à la porte. Aller s'asseoir. Parler. Lâcher tout ce qu'il lui restait sur le cœur. Retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait entraperçu derrière le monstre. Comprendre. Pour oublier. Peut-être.

Elle leva le poing. Le rabaissa.

J'ai un cœur...

Elle frappa.

« Entrez... »

Ce n'était pas un ordre. Cela ressemblait à une supplique...

Elle poussa timidement la lourde porte de bois et avança dans l'embrasure. Il la regarda un instant depuis son bureau puis détourna les yeux.

« Bonsoir,Miss Granger... »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle voulut refermer derrière elle,mais :

« Vous pouvez laisser ouvert...si vous préférez... »

Elle serra la poignée quelques secondes, puis la lâcha.

« Merci. – murmura-t-elle

'Venez vous asseoir,Mi...Hermione. »

Il lui désigna un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable en face de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Sans doute l'avait-il fait apparaître spécialement pour elle. Elle s'exécuta, en prenant bien soin de ne pas jeter un regard vers le mur de gauche. Il dut s'apercevoir de son port de tête un peu trop fixe, car il regarda lui-même sur sa droite et fit une grimace qu'elle ne sut pas interpréter. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil moelleux et baissa la tête. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. En fait, elle ne savait même pas quoi dire...

« Hermione... »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Elle retrouva le regard triste et désemparé qu'elle avait vu le matin-même. Elle reconnut aussi l'expression déchirée.

Mais elle se sentit défaillir. Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce serait aussi simple ? Qu'elle pourrait revenir ici tranquillement alors que 24 heures plus tôt...

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du professeur. Elle voyait son reflet dans les pupilles noires, terriblement net , comme si elle était vraiment à l'intérieur de ces yeux, comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de l'homme qui était en face d'elle. Beaucoup trop près...

Elle ressentit une sensation d'étouffement.

« Hermione... »

Elle se leva brusquement et partit en courant. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle reprit son souffle, prononça le mot de passe, et monta directement dans son dortoir, ignorant les sifflements admiratifs de Ron et Harry (dix minutes de retenue seulement, c'était le nouveau record de Pourdlard) et l'air suspicieux de Ginny.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. Au moment où elle était entrée, il savait que ça se passerait ainsi. Qu'avait-il crû ? Elle n'était pas prête. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau, et son front sur ses mains.Elle ne reviendrait pas cette fois. Il imaginait combien ce devait être dur pour elle de se retrouver dans cette pièce. Cela l'était déjà assez pour lui. Cette pièce maudite !

Il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un vieux livre de potions, et le jeta violemment contre un mur._Le_ mur. Il le fixa un moment, puis son regard glissa sur le livre qui gisait au sol.

Froissé. Déchiré. A moitié détruit.

Non, elle ne reviendrait pas.

ooo

Le lendemain, il ne la croisa pas, ayant passé la journée entre son bureau et sa salle de cours. Il ne s'était évidemment pas rendu dans la Grande Salle. Il passa la soirée à corriger des copies de 1ère années. Il se contentait d'adjuger les notes, sans ajouter aucun commentaire moqueur ou réprobateur.A 20h00, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard plein d'espoir et de tendre une oreille attentive vers le couloir, mais en vain. Il soupira et se replongea dans son travail.

Mais, cinq minutes plus tard...

TOC TOC

Il sursauta. 20h05. Se pouvait-il que finalement...

« Euh...Entrez... »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, très doucement. Alors, elle était venue... Il essaya d'afficher un sourire bienveillant. Mais il l'effaça aussitôt. Ce n'était pas Hermione.

« Miss Weasley ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione avait passé la journée seule, s'installant au fond de la salle à chaque cours et évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses amis. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas son attitude mais ne s'en formalisaient pas outre mesure, mettant cela sur le compte du mystère et de la complexité de la gent féminine.

Après les cours, elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un essai d'Histoire de la Magie. A 20h00, elle avait plié ses affaires, trop perturbée pour écrire quoique ce soit, et avait décidé de remonter chez les Gryffondors.

Mais, alors qu'elle était perdue dans des pensées concernant Rogue, ses pas l'avaient conduite dans les cachots.

S'en rendant compte, elle s'arrêta, stupéfaite. Non, elle ne voulait pas, pas si vite. Elle s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, mais à ce moment, la porte du bureau du maître des potions s'ouvrit brusquement et, avant qu'Hermione ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Ginny Weasley, qui venait de débouler dans le couloir, la bouscula sans la voir et, sans cesser de jurer et pester, s'en alla d'un pas vif.

Hermione, déconcertée, voulut la suivre,mais :

« MISS WEAS...Oh ! Miss Granger... Vous êtes là... Euh... Vous vouliez entrer ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Miss Weasley ?

'Bonsoir Professeur.

'Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite tardive et impromptue ? – demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, ayant vite repris contenance

'Je suis venue parler d'Hermione. Hermione Granger. »

Severus essaya de cacher sa surprise. La cadette des Weasley avait un air farouchement déterminé et une voix forte et froide. Savait-elle quelque chose ?

« Miss Granger, vous dites ? Eh bien sachez jeune fille que mon bureau n'est pas un salon de thé et que si vous voulez parler de votre camarade, certaines de vos condisciples de Gryffondor seront bien plus aptes que moi à répandre des commérages ! Maintenant veuillez débarrasser le plancher !

'Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! »

Elle avait traversé la pièce brusquement et posé des poings rageurs sur le bureau de Severus. Celui-ci se leva et la menaça de toute sa hauteur.

« Modérez votre ton, Miss Weasley ! Je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur ! Cinq points...

'...retirés à Gryffondor ! – singea-t-elle – On commence à connaître ! Pourquoi est-ce-que vous vous êtes acharné sur elle comme ça ?

'Miss Weasley ! Je... - commença-t-il à répliquer

'Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait lundi soir ! – cria-t-elle

'Dix points, Weasley ! Maintenant vous allez vous calmer et...

'NON ! Je veux savoir ! Elle ne parle plus depuis deux jours, elle nous évite tous ! Elle ne veut rien nous dire ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ?

'Miss Weasley cessez de crier ou je vous emmène chez le directeur ! Cela suffit maintenant ! Comment osez-vous accuser votre professeur de l'état d'une de vos camarades ? Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit...

'VOUS MENTEZ !

'S'en est trop, Weasley ! Suivez-moi chez le directeur ! » siffla-t-il

Mais Ginny lui lança un regard furieux et s'en alla en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il la suivit, les bras raidis le long du corps, les poings serrés.

« MISS WEAS...Oh ! »

Elle était là, l'air ahuri, son regard allant de la tornade rousse qui s'éloignait en grognant à lui qui était là à la regarder bêtement. Il ne put que balbutier.

« Miss Granger... Vous êtes là... Euh... Vous vouliez enter ?

'Euh...qu'est-ce que... Ginny...

'Oui,elle... enfin... je vais vous expliquer. Entrez, je vous en prie.

'Je ne sais pas.

'Oh...Hermione,je... Oui, bien sûr. Nous pouvons parler ici – dit-il en désignant le couloir

'Non...C'est bon... » soupira-t-elle

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Elle s'installa directement dans le fauteuil. Il commença à fermer la porte, mais, après réflexion, la laissa grande ouverte. Il prit le temps de se remettre de ses émotions de la soirée et alla s'asseoir. Elle demanda aussitôt :

« Ginny...Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

'Votre amie voulait s'entretenir avec moi...à votre sujet.

'Oh !Je vois...

'Alors vous n'en avez parlé à personne ?

'Vous croyez que j'en retire une quelconque fierté ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Severus le prit de plein fouet. Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Il se demanda comment il avait pu en douter.

« Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais.

'Et vous, que lui avez-vous dit ?

'Rien.Rien. D'où son état de fureur...

'Bien. C'est mieux ainsi.

'Hermione...Ecoutez...J'ai pensé... Si vous ne vouliez plus assister à mes cours, il serait tout à fait possible de...

'Non ! Ça susciterait trop de questions !

'Ces questions, il faudra bien que vous y répondiez un jour... »

Elle le regarda, intriguée. Il savait, et l'intrusion de Ginny Weasley venait de le lui rappeler, qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder cela pour elle très longtemps. Il ne le _voulait_ pas. Pour elle. Et si le moyen de lui faciliter la tâche était de partir...

« Vos amis s'inquiètent, Hermione. – poursuivit-il – Un jour vous devrez leur dire ce qui vous pèse. Je regrette terriblement d'être la cause de ce poids, mais je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Un seul mot de votre part et je démissionnerai sur le champ !

'Ne soyez pas stupide !

'Pardon ? – demanda-t-il, stupéfait

'Vous êtes un des piliers de cette école, avec les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall. Si l'un de vous s'en va, elle s'effondre. Et puis... vous êtes irremplaçable en potions, n'est-ce pas ?

'Hermione... Pourquoi agissez-vous comme ça ?

'Comme quoi ?

'Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé...

'Je...Ecoutez,je n'ai pas envie de parler de..._ça._

'Je comprend. Mais il faudra bien que...

'C'EST A MOI DE DECIDER QUOI FAIRE !

'Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr.

'Je ferais mieux de partir, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici !

'Bien... »

Il était allé trop vite. C'était bien trop présent. Il la laissa s'en aller, mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse :

« Est-ce que vous viendrez demain ?

'Je ne sais pas encore...

'Rien ne vous y oblige...

'Je sais. »

De sa baguette, il referma la porte derrière elle. Il alla ramasser le vieux livre usé qui traînait toujours par terre, l'épousseta précautionneusement et le reposa sur le bureau.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione déboula comme une furie dans la chambre des 5ème années.

« VIRGINIA WEASLEY ! »

L'avisée se figea sous ses draps.

« Ma...Maman ?

'Non,pire ! Hermione ! Viens ici tout de suite !

'Euh...Je te sens énervée là...ça peut pas attendre demain ?

'GINNY !MAINTENANT !

'Bon,bon ! »

Ginny émergea de ses ouvertures et suivit une Hermione hors d'elle sous les regards terrifiés de ses compagnes de chambre. Elles descendirent dans la salle commune, qui se trouvait être déserte.

« J'attends tes explications !

'De...de quoi tu parles,'Mione ? – répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire innocent

'NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Pourquoi tu es allée voir Rogue ?

'Oh,ça...Ben...Tu vois, il m'a mis un D au dernier devoir,et...

'GINNY !Il m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de moi ! Je t'avais dit que tout allait bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu es allée chercher ? »

Ginny perdit soudain le peu qu'elle possédait de sang froid.

« BIEN ? JE TE SIGNALE QUE C'EST LA PREMIERE EN DEUX JOURS QUE TU ME DECOCHES PLUS DE DEUX PHRASES A LA SUITE ! TU NE PARLES PLUS, TU NE RIS PLUS , TU NE MANGES PLUS ! ET CE DEPUIS L'AUTRE SOIR ! Alors ne me fais pas croire...

'CA N'A RIEN A VOIR,D'ACCORD ! Et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas !

'Oh ! Bien, je croyais être ton amie, et donc pouvoir me poser des questions quand tu allais mal ! Mais si pour toi je ne suis que la sœur de Ron !

'Ginny...

'Non, c'est moi qui parle ! Depuis deux ans je pensais que nous étions proches,tu vois ! Je m'étais même prise à t'aimer comme un sœur, Hermione ! Et j'ai eu la prétention de penser que c'était réciproque ! Mais non, la grande Hermione Granger est trop bien pour s'abaisser à confier ses problèmes à la petite Weas...AÏE ! »

Hermione venait de gifler Ginny. Les yeux des deux jeunes filles étaient embués de larmes. Hermione regardait alternativement sa main et la joue rougie de son amie.

« Ginny...Euh...Excuse-moi ! Mais...tu te trompes complètement...Bien sûr que tu es plus que la sœur de Ron ! Mais...Mais...s'il-te-plaît... ne cherche pas à savoir...c'est...snif...c'est... »

Hermione s'écroula soudainement sur les genoux, le visage dans ses mains, et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Ginny, qui se frottait toujours la joue, la regarda un moment, hébétée, puis s'agenouilla et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.Hermione s'agrippa à elle.

« Excuse-moi...snif...c'est nerveux...

'Hermione...Parle-moi, je t'en prie...

'Je...ne peux pas...

'Bien sûr que si,il suffit de le vouloir.

'Non...Il y a...beaucoup trop de choses en jeu...

'Quelles choses ?

'Ginny...

'Hermione, si tu ne dis rien ça va aller de pire en pire.

'Je sais,mais...Ce n'est pas facile... »

Ginny n'insista pas. Hermione ne savait plus si elle devait parler ou se taire. Rogue et Ginny avait raison : elle ne pourrait pas le garder bien longtemps.

Bizarrement, à la pensée du professeur, ses sanglots s'atténuèrent légèrement. Il était prêt à quitter son poste...A disparaître de sa vie. Et elle l'en avait dissuadé ! Elle ne comprenait pas ! Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir.

Elle aurait dû le haïr.

Mais non. Elle s'en voulait de lui laisser...une seconde chance. Sans savoir pourquoi. Alors que parallèlement, elle restait bloquée en face de lui, elle ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, que ce soit de bien ou de mal.

Elle se sentait faible.

Et c'était peut-être ce qui provoquait ses pleurs. Elle qui savait se tirer de n'importe quelle situation se retrouvait là devant un mur.Derrière elle, le renfermement sur soi,le silence et la douleur. Devant, le dialogue et la guérison. Mais entre, il y avait cette barrière qu'elle ne savait comment franchir.

Alors elle décida de stagner encore quelques temps. Séchant ses larmes, elle s'écarta de sa camarade.

« Ginny...Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais...je vais essayer de m'en sortir toute seule...

'Hermione !

'Non,écoute ! J'ai dit _essayer_.Si je n'y arrive pas,je te promet...que je t'en parlerai.Mais en attendant, ne me pose plus de questions. S'il-te-plaît.

'Bon, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.Mais tu te rappelleras que tu as promis !

'Oui.Bien sûr. De toute façon, tu aurais été la première personne à qui j'aurais pensé.

'Oh...merci.

'Non,merci à toi. »

Hermione lui sourit faiblement et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de se relever. Elles remontèrent silencieusement les escaliers. Mais alors qu'Hermione allait ouvrir la porte de son dortoir :

« Hermione, dis-moi juste une chose s'il-te-plaît.

'Quoi ?

'Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Rogue ? »

Hermione la fixa un instant sans rien dire.

« Non...Bien sûr que non... »

Elle l'embrassa brièvement et s'engouffra rapidement dans la chambre, la gorge serrée. Ginny regagna la sienne, peu convaincue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Pardonner ? 2ème partie** _(oui ben je trouvais pas de titre !lol !)_

Elle aurait dû le détester.

Elle aurait dû le maudire.

Elle aurait dû le fuir.

Elle aurait dû être terrorisée par lui.

Elle aurait dû être traumatisée.

Elle aurait dû vouloir sa mort.

Mais elle ne ressentait rien de cela. Juste une sorte de rancune. Elle y avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Elle n'avait pas dormi, étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Sa haine et sa peur étaient parties avec la douleur entre ses cuisses. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Mais cela la troublait énormément. Elle s'en voulait de réagir ainsi. Elle s'en voulait de croire que l'homme qui l'avait violée n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle connaissait...ou qu'elle voulait connaître. Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse. Et elle s'en voulait de son acharnement à vouloir lui en trouver. La colère, le désespoir, la folie...non,ça ne justifiait rien ! Alors pourquoi acceptait-elle les choses aussi facilement ?

Elle avait souffert, comme jamais. Mais alors que cela s'était passé 48 heures plus tôt, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois. Tout semblait si loin, si distant, si...irréel. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais les images étaient trop vraies dans son esprit pour que cela ait été un cauchemar. De même que sa discussion avec Ginny.

Ginny...Adorable fille. Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler. Mais non, pas avant d'avoir fait le point dans sa tête. Pas avant d'avoir fait le point avec Severus...

Severus... Voilà qu'elle pensait à lui par son prénom ! Severus...Tant de dureté dans ce nom...Elle en avait fait l'expérience. Mais tant de douceur dans le regard. Tant de souffrance dans la voix. Presque attendrissant malgré les...circonstances. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses dérivent ainsi ?

Elle se leva à regret, essuyant d'un revers de la main les dernières des larmes qu'elle avait versées toute la nuit.

Mais, plus tard dans la journée, elle se surprit à attendre le soir avec impatience.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il aurait pu disparaître.

Il aurait pu partir tout de suite et ne jamais revenir.

Il aurait pu se terrer à jamais dans une contrée éloignée.

Il aurait même pu mourir.

Mais elle voulait qu'il reste. Enfin, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il parte. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la même chose... Pourquoi ne le haïssait-elle pas ? Peut-être que si en fait. Mais pourquoi ne le fuyait-elle pas ?

Si Severus Rogue avait encore été un Mangemort et s'il avait donc encore subi l'influence de ses ex-comparses, il aurait sans doute pensé qu'Hermione Granger était une sale petite traînée de Sang-de-Bourbe à qui l'autre nuit n'avait pas tant déplu que ça. Il ne se serait pas posé de questions et aurait peut-être recommencé.

Mais Severus Rogue n'était plus un Mangemort. Et Severus Rogue n'était pas influençable. Aussi la réaction de son élève le faisait s'interroger et le laissait perplexe. Malgré sa souffrance elle semblait...surmonter les faits.Et il l'admirait encore plus pour cette force. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui d'accepter les choses. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il s'en voulait plus que pour ces Moldus qu'il avait autrefois torturés. Plus que pour cet Auror qu'on l'avait forcé à tuer...Il ne s'était jamais pardonné. Mais c'était si loin maintenant. Et il n'était pas tout à fait lui. Mais là, si... Terriblement si. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Mais elle semblait penser le contraire. Bonté ou stupidité ?

Il se leva finalement, les yeux cernés par une nuit sans sommeil.

En cours, son attitude fut plus douce-amère que réellement froide et sarcastique. Il attendait le soir.

Quand, à 20h00, le léger _TOC-TOC _tant espéré se fit entendre, il redouta un instant que ce ne fut de nouveau la terrible cadette des Weasley qui ne se trouve derrière la porte. Mais quand celle-ci s'ouvrit suite à un _« Entrez. » _soucieux, l'épaisse chevelure brune, le petit nez bien droit et le regard sombre et envoûtant qui firent leur entrée étaient bien ceux de la plus douée de ses élèves.

Il lui fit un petit, imperceptible, presque timide sourire et lui indiqua de la main le fauteuil recouvert de velours de bordeaux, qui deux minutes auparavant était encore une chaise simple et dure. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas, sa main frêle restée sur la poignée. Il comprit l'objet de son hésitation et s'apprêta à l'inviter à laisser ouvert.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle repoussa doucement le lourd battant. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant le déclic de la porte qui se refermait complètement que Severus réalisa la portée de ce geste. Son sourire s'élargit en une expression de soulagement et de bienveillance. Mais Hermione ne bougeant toujours pas, il se demanda si elle ne regrettait pas déjà cette démonstration de confiance.

« Hermione,vous êtes sûre ? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient insondables. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui. »

Elle vint enfin s'asseoir. Mais, une fois de plus, elle baissa la tête, contemplant ses pieds qui s'agitaient au bout de ses jambes balançantes.

Severus était déconcerté. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle venait, et la troisième fois qu'elle ne disait rien. Peut-être attendait-elle que ce soit lui qui lance le sujet qui leur brûlait les lèvres. Mais il ne pouvait pas. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il trouvait cela absurde. Si vraiment elle était décidée à passer outre, pourquoi voudrait-elle ressasser les faits avec lui ? Et pourquoi lui-même avait-il crû qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle ? Le mieux pour elle aurait été d'évacuer sa douleur auprès d'un ami, d'un parent, mais certainement pas auprès de lui, l'homme qui l'avait martyrisée.

« Hermione...Je voudrais savoir...Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez ? Je ne vous oblige pas. Au contraire.

'Je sais.C'est pour ça que je suis revenue. Je crois que j'ai besoin de parler...de _ça_...finalement.

'Mais...L'ennui...C'est que vous ne dites rien... »

Il sut immédiatement qu'il aurait été préférable pour lui d'en faire de même. Hermione vira instantanément au cramoisi et ses yeux lui jetèrent des éclairs meurtriers.

« Vous croyez que c'est facile peut-être ? – cracha-t-elle

'Non,bien sûr, mais...

'Mais rien du tout ! J'aurais pu vous dénoncer, j'aurais pu vous faire expulser d'ici ! Je peux toujours le faire d'ailleurs ! Mais non. Je ne veux pas faire ça. Je veux croire que vous n'étiez pas vous ce soir-là. Je veux _vous_ croire quand vous dites que vous êtes désolé ! Et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de me reprocher mon silence !

'Excusez-moi, Hermione, excusez-moi. Mais c'est juste que...dans cette affaire, je devrais être la dernière personne à qui vous voudriez vous confier...Et votre silence le démontre bien.

'Mon silence ne démontre que mon intimidation, qui je le pense est parfaitement compréhensible ! – elle se calma légèrement – Et si c'est à vous que je veux parler...et bien...c'est...

'Oui ? »

Elle hésita un moment, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et regardant de droite à gauche. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et le fixa de nouveau.

« C'est que vous êtes le seul avec qui je peux le faire sans avoir à en souffrir encore plus...

'Je ne comprend pas...

'Vous avez très justement dit que je devais parler à quelqu'un. C'est vrai. Mais vous savez tout comme moi que si j'en parle à qui que ce soit, même de confiance, il ou elle ira le répéter et...et vous serez renvoyé...voire emprisonné...

'Ce qui serait normal...

'Mais je ne le veux pas ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre !

'Pardon ? Hermione...

'Non,écoutez, je sais que ça paraît absurde, je ne le comprends pas moi-même,mais c'est ainsi, je ne veux pas vous perdre avant de vous avoir connu. Alors...vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux en parler sans risquer de vous voir emmené loin de moi... »

Elle était toujours aussi rouge, mais c'était maintenant de gêne. Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le perdre avant de l'avoir connu. Que voulait-elle dire ? Et pourquoi diable semblait-elle...tenir à lui ?

« Je ne vous comprends pas Hermione. Vous devriez... Vous devriez me détester, vous devriez me vouer une rancune sans bornes...

'Je sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Enfin bien sûr que je vous en veux, c'est évident, mais pas autant que je le devrais. Ou même que je le voudrais. Je crois que c'est parce-que je sais que si je n'avais pas joué avec le feu...

'Non Hermione surtout ne faites pas ça ! Ne pensez pas ça ! Ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même l'autre jour...

'Oui mais en y repensant...

'Vous n'avez pas à y repenser ! Vous n'êtes coupable de rien ! Vous avez juste subi la folie d'un homme ! _Ma_ folie...

'Mais c'est moi qui vous ai rendu...fou...

'Oh Hermione...Non...Pourquoi me cherchez-vous des excuses ?

'Je ne sais pas...Peut-être...que j'ai besoin de vous en trouver.Que j'ai envie de vous pardonner.Oui,ça doit être ça.

'Je ne le mérite pas.

'Le Professeur Rogue de l'autre soir ne le mérite pas, c'est vrai...Mais...celui qui est là devant moi,en ce moment...celui qui souffre...je crois que si... »

Severus la dévisagea sans rien dire. Il comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à son discours mélodramatique et rougit d'un coup. Il s'était tellement révélé à cette fille...à cette femme ce matin-là. Il se rendit compte que lui en revanche ne savait pas grand chose d'elle. Qui était-elle vraiment, celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une effroyable Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Que ressentait-elle en ce moment ? Certainement pas la bouffée de tendresse et de gratitude qui venait d'envahir le professeur. Mais il ne le méritait pas.

« Je...Merci...Merci.Mais je ne comprends pas votre volonté de dissocier le bien du mal chez moi. Cet...Cet être infâme qui a abusé de vous, c'est une part de moi. C'est moi.

'Non, _c'était_ une part de vous. Mais elle est morte. Ce n'est plus vous. Cela ne l'a jamais vraiment été je suis sûre.

'Qu'en savez-vous ?Peut-être que durant mes années au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres j'ai fait des choses pires que cela. J'y ai même peut-être pris du plaisir... - dit-il sur un ton désabusé qui laissait complètement penser le contraire

'Je ne le crois pas. Et c'est à moi de vous poser une question : pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas être pardonné ?

'La situation semble un peu renversée non ? C'est moi qui devrais vous supplier d'accepter mes excuses. Mais c'est que, maître de moi ou pas, après ce que je vous ai fait...

'Non,je ne parle pas que de moi – interrompit-elle – Pourquoi, au fond, ne voulez-vous pas être pardonné de ces années-là ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas _vous_ pardonner ? »

Il put lire de la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle était triste...pour lui. Douce ironie. Pourquoi ne se pardonnait-il pas ? Parce-que c'était impardonnable. Vraiment ? Oui. Mais n'était-il pas sous la menace constante de Voldemort ? Si, mais il aurait pu partir. Et n'était-il pas parti ? Si...Si...Mais trop tard. Tout était trop. Trop présent dans son esprit. Trop mal. Trop d'innocents massacrés, torturés. Trop de victimes de son amertume vis-à-vis de ses jeunes années. La toute dernière était devant lui, le regardant avec compassion, prête à pardonner toutes ses erreurs, tous ses actes ignobles.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas... Tout ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce qu'il était encore capable de faire, alors qu'il pensait que s'en était bien terminé. Il ne méritait pas le pardon, de lui ou des autres. Juste l'oubli.

« Vous ne savez rien, Hermione. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai été.

'Je croyais pourtant en avoir eu un aperçu ! –répondit-elle froidement. Puis elle se radoucit – Mais c'est fini...Parce-que vous n'êtes plus seul...

'Si c'est arrivé une fois, ça arrivera de nouveau ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez me faire confiance, mais moi je ne peux pas ! Je croyais... Je croyais que c'était fini oui. Mais mon attitude avec vous a bien prouvé le contraire. C'est trop tard ! Je suis irrécupérable ! – sa voix se cassait petit à petit – Alors...Alors le seul conseil que je peux vous donner c'est de me haïr, Hermione. C'est tout ce que je mérite ! Votre haine. Puisse-t-elle vous tenir suffisamment éloignée de moi...

'Je croyais vous avoir dit que c'était ce que je craignais...

'Quoi ?

'Etre éloignée de vous...

'Hermione...C'est mieux...Je vous jure...Pour vous et moi...

'Pour vous peut-être ! Mais je suis encore la mieux placée pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi ! Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez... »

La colère et la peine s'affrontaient fiévreusement dans le regard que lui jeta Hermione avant de se lever brusquement et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle saisit la poignée.

« Hermione... »

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il vit dans son regard, dans sa posture, dans ses jambes qui commençaient à trembler qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il lui dise de rester.

Et il faillit le lui dire. Il faillit lui dire de revenir s'asseoir, de rester auprès de lui, de lui parler pendant des heures d'elle, de lui, de ce qu'elle ressentait, de qu'elle attendait de lui. Il faillit lui dire de ne jamais le quitter.

Mais il ne dit rien.

Elle attendit un moment qu'il ré-ouvre la bouche. Puis elle secoua lentement la tête et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonsoir, Professeur. »

Elle referma derrière elle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Deuxième révélation **_(ah ben quand même !lol !)_

Vous n'êtes plus seul

Avait-il bien entendu ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Obnubilé par son idée de la protéger de lui-même, il n'avait cerné que des parcelles de ce qu'elle avait dit. Le reste avait sonné à ses oreilles mais était resté sur le palier. Mais maintenant qu'elle était partie et qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le silence glacial des cachots, les mots revenaient à la charge, tambourinaient dans sa tête. Il fut bien obligé de leur ouvrir la porte de son esprit.

_Je ne veux pas vous perdre... Risquer de vous voir emmené loin de moi... Vous n'êtes plus seul..._

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu penser qu'elle était... tombée amoureuse de lui. Ou du moins qu'elle s'était énormément attachée à lui. Mais comment aurait-ce été possible dans le cas présent ? A moins de faire preuve d'un époustouflant masochisme, elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'être amourachée de lui. Alors que voulait-elle dire ? _Vous n'êtes plus seul..._ Parce-qu'elle était là ? Parce-qu'elle était là _pour lui _? Pour l'aider ?

Severus renifla. C'était tellement ironique. C'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide, de réconfort, et c'était elle qui lui proposait ça à lui. Lui qui ne méritait que haine et rejet, depuis toujours. Le pire était qu'il l'avait encore blessée en refusant...la seconde chance qu'elle lui laissait. La seconde chance que personne à part Dumbledore ne lui avait accordé. Un sourire de gratitude s'afficha sur ses lèvres à la pensée du généreux, quoique loufoque, vieillard. Comment aurait réagit ce cher Albus s'il avait refusé son aide ? S'il l'avait repoussé comme il venait de repousser Hermione ? Oh, il serait sûrement revenu à la charge, encore et encore, jusqu'à le faire craquer et accepter pour avoir la paix !

Mais Hermione n'était pas Albus. Et il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à Albus. Alors, comment pouvait-il ignorer la main qu'elle lui tendait ? Il aurait du prendre cette main égratignée, la panser, la guérir à jamais...et se guérir avec. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était agrandir la blessure, les condamner tous les deux.

Hermione n'était pas Albus, non. Peut-être que cette main ,elle ne la dirigerait plus jamais vers lui, peut-être qu'elle la laisserait saigner jusqu'à ce que la vie la quitte. A cause de lui.

Severus donna un coup de point violent sur la tranche du bureau, s'ouvrant la main au niveau d'une phalange. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il devait réagir, il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner dans son dépérissement.

Il massa un moment son poing douloureux, l'air absent, sans remarquer le sang qui perlait de la plaie et s'étalait sur sa paume droite. Puis il prit un parchemin, une plume, et commença à écrire. Quand au bout d'une heure il eut fini, il se relut soigneusement, puis partit pour la volière.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il ne comprenait rien ! Il croyait que c'était mieux pour eux de ne plus jamais se revoir ! Mais elle voulait exactement le contraire. Elle voulait le revoir, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute ! Et comment se permettait-il de refuser son pardon ? C'était elle qui aurait dû le mépriser, le bannir de sa vie, et c'était lui qui la repoussait ! Il ne voulait pas de son aide ! C'était ça ! Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Et c'était ce qui la blessait le plus. Parce-que elle, elle voulait de lui.

C'était incroyable, inexplicable, mais inévitable. Elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement quoi... Elle voulait être avec Severus. Avec le nouveau Severus. Il n'y avait plus de jeu pervers. Il n'y avait presque plus de viol. Il n'y avait plus que son cœur qui battait à tout rompre quand il l'avait regardée de son air triste et désemparé, son cœur qui s'était déchiré quand il ne l'avait pas retenue. Il n'y avait plus que la souffrance. La souffrance...amoureuse. Voilà ,le mot était sorti... Amoureuse...de Severus Rogue ?...C'était une phrase si étrange. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment dire si elle l'était. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'était l'amour en fait.

Mais à quoi bon penser à ça, puisque de toute façon il n'y aurait jamais de retour. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Et bien soit, il ne la reverrait plus ! Plus jamais ! Elle n'irait plus à ses cours. Elle n'irait plus dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne le reverrait plus...

Hermione enfonça la tête dans son oreiller pour dissimuler ses pleurs. Elle ne s'endormit que bien des heures plus tard.

Au matin, elle fut réveillée par une sorte de tapotement vif et apparemment furieux. Elle tira le rideau de son lit à baldaquin. Ses camarades semblaient dormir profondément. Elle se leva et avisa immédiatement la source du bruit.

Derrière la fenêtre close, par laquelle les premières lueurs du jour _(quelle heure est-il bon sang ?)_ éclairaient doucement la chambre, Hermione distingua la silhouette d'un grand oiseau qui se détachait dans la lumière. Un corbeau.Avec une lettre. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'oiseau noir ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Elle ouvrit prestement la fenêtre et reçut un croassement réprobateur de la part du volatile. Il devait être là depuis des heures. Il attendit en bougonnant, du moins autant qu'un corbeau pouvait le faire, qu'elle détache le parchemin de sa patte et s'envola dans un grand battement d'ailes, non sans lui avoir donné un coup de bec vengeur sur le bout des doigts. Hermione le regarda un moment voler vers son refuge et un repos bien mérité, songeant en soufflant sur ses doigts endoloris qu'il était bien l'animal de son maître. Puis elle décacheta en tremblant la lettre, s'attendant au pire, et lut.

_Très chère Hermione._

_Les mots se bousculent dans mon esprit, je ne sais comment vous faire part de tout ce qui me préoccupe._

_Peut-être pourrais-je commencer par m'excuser, encore et encore. Pour l'autre soir d'abord, mais j'ai crû comprendre que vous m'aviez accordé votre pardon. Ce qui m'amène à ma seconde apologie. Parce-que j'ai eu la stupidité, la cruauté même de refuser ce pardon que je vous avais pourtant quémandé. Ce pardon qui a dû vous coûter énormément de force pour pouvoir me l'offrir. Et moi, imbécile que je suis, je vous ai repoussée._

_Alors, Hermione, ma chère, ma douce Hermione, excusez-moi encore. Excusez-moi de n'être qu'un idiot incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres. Excusez-moi de ne pas comprendre votre bonté et d'avoir bafoué la chance de rédemption que vous m'avez si généreusement laissée. Excusez-moi d'avoir voulu décider pour vous ce qui était le mieux. Excusez-moi d'être à ce point renfermé sur moi-même pour vous avoir laissé croire que vous ne m'avez pas profondément touché. Excusez-moi de n'être que moi, cet homme effrayé par ses propres sentiments._

_Excusez-moi aussi pour la confusion de cette lettre, mais c'est l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Je suis confus. Et désespéré._

_Revenez, Hermione ! Revenez, je vous en conjure ! Je ne pourrai souffrir de vous savoir encore plus malheureuse à cause de moi. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, revenez. C'est ce que je veux aussi. Que vous soyez là, auprès de moi. Excusez-moi de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Le fait est que j'ai besoin de vous, Hermione. Alors, s'il vous reste ne serait-ce qu'une once de compassion envers moi, et si c'est toujours ce que vous désirez, revenez._

_Je ne veux plus être seul._

_Je ne veux plus être loin de vous._

_Je veux pas vous perdre. Nous perdre._

_Revenez. S'il-vous-plaît._

_Sincèrement vôtre_

_Severus Rogue_

Hermione relut la lettre une fois, deux fois, cinq fois, dix fois, jusqu'à ce que des larmes de bonheur brouillent définitivement sa vue. _Nous..._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête, ni avec Hermione, ni avec lui –même. Il n'était pas effrayé par ses sentiments. Il était au contraire effrayé par la perspective de ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir.

Mais elle lui avait montré, deux fois, qu'il en était capable. Il était encore capable de ressentir des choses agréables...et envers elle. Quand il lui avait écrit avoir besoin d'elle, cela lui était finalement apparu comme une évidence. Même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter. Il considérait toujours qu'il ne la méritait pas. Mais il avait laissé parler son cœur et non sa raison pour une fois.Tant et si bien qu'il s'était demandé si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas de l'amour. Mais il avait repoussé momentanément l'idée. C'était bien trop tôt pour le dire. Et les choses étaient trop confuses pour qu'il se prononce à ce sujet. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui les rende inutilement confuses...

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que produirait sa lettre. Il avait même hésité à l'envoyer. Peut-être qu'elle ne la lirait même pas. Peut-être qu'elle réagirait mal , excédée par ses changements incessants d'attitude. Peut-être qu'elle le trouverait ridicule ! Ou peut-être qu'elle reviendrait...

Seulement, il finit avec une certaine douleur par écarter cette dernière possibilité quand , à 20h30, il se trouva être toujours seul dans ses appartements. Dépité,il revêtit sa plus chaude cape et décida d'aller faire une promenade nocturne dans l'air plus que frais du parc.

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit...et se cogna dans quelque chose qui tomba à terre. Retenant un juron, il baissa un regard furieux vers le sol et constata que le quelque chose en question était en fait un quelqu'un...ou plutôt une quelqu'une. Son expression se radoucit aussitôt.

« Hermione ?

'Je vais rester longtemps par terre ou vous comptez m'aider à me relever ?

'Oh, pardon ! »

Il lui tendit la main. Quand elle y glissa la sienne et qu'il referma doucement sa prise, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils cessèrent de respirer et se fixèrent un long moment, ne sachant comment réagir au contact. Finalement, Hermione commença à se redresser et Severus la tira vers lui. Il lâcha la petite main et croisa instinctivement les bras, adoptant sa posture habituelle. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se décida à briser le silence.

« Vous êtes en retard. – dit-il gentiment,avec un petit sourire

'Je suis étonnée que vous ne soyez pas venu me chercher à 20h02 pétantes... »

Severus se crispa à l'allusion, choqué qu'elle ait mis un tel détachement dans sa remarque. Il commença à balbutier des choses incompréhensibles, mais elle lui sourit faiblement. Il ferma alors la bouche et la regarda d'un air embarassé. Elle le contourna et pénétra sans rien ajouter dans ses quartiers, dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de clore l'accès. Il resta là un instant, pensif. Elle était revenue. Donc elle avait lu. Et elle ne semblait ni furieuse, ni vraiment moqueuse.

Il la regarda depuis le couloir. Elle était déjà dans le fauteuil. Il sortit de sa léthargie et alla l'imiter.

« Je crois qu'il serait temps d'avoir une discussion tout à fait franche. – lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle

'Que voulez-vous dire ?

'Je veux dire qu'il y a des points dans une lettre que j'ai reçu ce matin qui méritent d'être éclaicis. Et des points plus personnels aussi. Et quant à moi, il y a plusieurs choses que je devrais vous dire.

'Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes prête ? Parce-que si c'est à cause de mes remarques d'hier...

'Non, pas du tout. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ça dont je veux m'entretenir. J'ai besoin de _tout_ vous raconter.

'Bien,je vous écoute. »

Il se trouvait un peu ridicule. Il venait dans sa lettre de lui confesser des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir dire, et là, devant elle, il se comportait comme rien de plus qu'un psychomage ! Il ne manquait que le divan...

« Attendez. – reprit-elle – Quand je parlais d'une conversation franche, je voulais dire, _vraiment_ franche. Il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir, et d'autres que j'aimerais dévoiler, mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous arriverons à être tout à fait honnête sans...une petit aide... »

Il arqua un sourcil et fronça l'autre. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Puis-je vous demander de préciser votre pensée ?

'Eh bien...Je me disais...qu'une petite dose de VeritaSerum ne serait pas superflue...- proposa-t-elle très rapidement

'QUOI ? Mais...Hermione...Vous savez que son utilisation est sévèrement contrôlée, et qui plus est potentiellement dangereuse !

'C'est vous qui me dites ça ? – ironisa-t-elle

'Euh...Oui...Bon... - bafouilla-t-il en retrouvant soudainement la mémoire – Mais... Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

'C'est indispensable. Je n'y arriverai pas sinon. Et j'émet des doutes pour vous aussi.

'Vous pensez que je pourrais vous mentir ?

'Non...J'en suis sûre. » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin

_Touché._ Severus n'était pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque de dévoiler des choses bien trop secrètes, notamment sur son passé. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Elle ne se permettrait pas d'aller fouiller dans ce qui ne la concernait pas, comme il ne se permettrait pas de la faire pour elle...enfin plus...A ce moment, il se rendit compte de la foi qu'elle devait avoir en lui pour lui demander cela, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer en cours ou dans cette pièce. Il en fut profondément ému.

« Bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

'Oui. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une des nombreuses étagères qui meublaient le mur derrière lui. Il déplaça de nombreuses fioles et bouteilles avant de trouver, bien caché derrière, le flacon qui l'intéressait. C'était un flacon qu'il gardait pour menacer les élèves lors des terribles interrogatoires dont il avait le secret. Il sourit intérieurement à ce souvenir. Puis il fit volte-face.

« Je peux encore le reposer, Hermione.

'Non, emmenez-le. »

Il s'exécuta lentement, comme pour lui laisser encore le temps de revenir sur sa décision. Mais elle était déterminée.

« Je vais boire en premier, afin que vous ne pensiez pas que je pourrais vous laisser faire et me défiler ensuite.

'Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça. »

Il lui sourit gentiment et porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Il en but une gorgée, c'était bien suffisant, les effets dureraient déjà plus d'une heure. Le goût était infect. Il ressentit pendant quelques secondes un léger mal de tête. Il avait oublié. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité cette potion. C'était cet enfoiré de Potter et son sale cabot qui...Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas à l'amertume. Il lui tendit le récipient et elle but à son tour. Il hésita à parler le premier. Mais le dilemme ne se posa pas longtemps, étant donné qu'elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir la bouche.

« Demandez-moi.

'Comment ?

'Demandez-moi comment j'ai vécu ça, pourquoi je réagis ainsi, demandez-moi de vous raconter !

'Vous êtes sûre ?

'Ou...Non ! Raaah, c'est efficace ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, il le faut, alors demandez-moi.

'Bien. Racontez-moi, Hermione. Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé cette...C'est difficile de jouer à ça vous savez ? Bon...Que vous est-il arrivé cette semaine ?

'Cela remonte à plus loin que cette semaine.

'Racontez-moi.

'Voilà...Depuis des semaines, non des mois, j'étais attirée par un homme...Un de mes professeurs. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler bien sûr.

'Oui – répondit-il, mais sans oser sourire

'C'est arrivé sans prévenir. Il m'a plu c'est tout. Je le trouvais séduisant sous ses airs revêches. Intelligent. Intéressant. Mais il était si froid. Parfois sa voix me glaçait le sang ! Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, et pourtant ça me rongeait. Je pensais tout le temps à lui. J'avais...envie de lui. – elle rougit – Mais ça me paraissait absurde. Moi, seize ans, élève studieuse et soi-disant irréprochable, et lui, professeur acariâtre – elle ignora son air courroucé – de vingt-cinq ans mon aîné. J'avais honte de penser à de telles choses. Et sans pouvoir en parler à personne en plus. Quelle honte ça aurait été ! Euh...pardon... - ajouta-t-elle en remarquant finalement ses lèvres pincées – En plus j'étais sûre qu'il me détestait. Et puis , un jour, en classe, je ne sais pas ce que je lui avais fait, mais il m'a fait tester une potion. Du VeritaSerum. Il m'a posé des questions indiscrètes. Je le haïssais de tout mon être à ce moment-là ! Et...je l'ai dit. J'ai dit que j'avais envie de lui. Il m'a giflée. J'étais effondrée. Je pensais avoir la confirmation de ma bêtise, que jamais il ne s'intéresserait à moi. Et puis le soir, je me suis rendue à la retenue qu'il m'avait donnée et j'ai vainement essayé de me justifier, pour sauver la face. Mais il ne m'a pas crûe bien sûr. Et alors, il est devenu bizarre. Il m'a déshabillée. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Je ne comprenais plus. Et ensuite, enfin, il m'a touchée. J'étais dans ses bras. J'étais heureuse. Puis ça s'est arrêté aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Il a voulu que je le touche. Je pensais que c'était une sorte de jeu. Mais non,il se moquait vraiment de moi. Il m'a rejetée comme une moins que rien ! »

Elle fit une pause, la gorge serrée. Severus souffla un « Désolé » qu'elle ne sembla pas entendre. Elle reprit.

« Je lui en ai terriblement voulu. J'ai voulu me venger. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais plus qu'une simple attirance pour lui. – Severus se renfrogna malgré lui – Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, je commençais à ressentir des choses sans le vouloir. – Il la dévisagea avec un intérêt nouveau – Mais j'ai exagéré tout ça. Et j'ai fini par le laisser en plan. Il n'a pas apprécié. – elle eut un sourire amer

'En effet. »

ça lui avait échappé. Il s'excusa pour l'interruption et elle continua.

« Et puis, c'est après...que tout a dérapé. Honnêtement, au début, j'étais plutôt fière de moi. J'avais triomphé du terrible professeur imperturbable ! Ne grognez pas, vous savez comme il peut être ! Bref, j'étais fière. Mais peu à peu ,j'ai perdu de ma superbe. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction. Et j'ai même fini par avoir des remords, ce que j'avais fait était plus digne d'un vil Serpentard que d'un Gryffondor ! »

Elle eut un petit rire au grognement contrarié qu'il émit. Puis la tristesse se peint sur son visage.

« Mais ce jour-là, mon orgueil l'a emporté sur ma peur et mes remords. Je l'ai provoqué une fois de trop. Il m'a mis une nouvelle retenue. Une semaine de retenue en fait. Je ne suis pas allée à la première. J'avais à nouveau trop peur. Il était furieux. Il est venu me chercher. J'étais tétanisée. Je pensais que j'allais recevoir le savon du siècle. Mais ça a été bien pire que ça. Il... Il...

'Vous n'êtes pas obligée de continuer, Hermione. Je...Il sait la suite.

'Il ne sait pas tout. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Les yeux de son élève étaient humides. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de suggérer de nouveau la fin de l'aveu.

« Demandez-moi ce que j'ai ressenti après.

'Hermione...

'Demandez-moi bon sang ! Ce que vous pouvez être contrariant !

'Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? – abandonna-t-il

'Je le haïssais. Profondément. Je lui avais fait confiance. Je voulais qu'il soit le premier, malgré tout ce qui nous séparait. C'était devenu un peu plus qu'une histoire de sexe. J'avais entraperçu des choses chez lui qui m'avaient surprise et touchée. Mais il avait agi en brute. En monstre. Je me suis sentie trahie. Je pensais qu'il n'était en fait rien de mieux que le sinistre et cruel Mangemort qu'il avait été ! Oh ! Désolée ! »

Le visage de Severus s'était crispé, mais il était plus triste qu'en colère. Après tout, elle ne disait que...la vérité.

« Continuez.

'Le lendemain, cependant, j'ai eu l'impression que le monstre était...mort. (1) Et que l'homme derrière s'était enfin libéré. Il était si triste, si désespéré. Oh, je ne l'ai pas excusé bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre en...en...

'En pitié ?

'Non...plutôt en affection...C'était étrange. Je savais que j'aurais dû le détester de toutes mes forces. Mais après l'avoir vu comme ça, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y _arrive_ pas. Parce-que je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il s'en voudra à jamais. Et parce-que je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi il s'était créé ce personnage et avait fini par se faire avaler par lui et perdre le contrôle.

'Parce-que j'...Parce-qu'il était faible et lâche.

'Parce-qu'on l'avait fait souffrir ?

'Oui.Hermione...

'Je n'ai pas fini, Professeur. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis revenue le voir après ?

'Oui.

'Je suis revenue ce soir-là parce-que j'avais besoin de clarifier énormément de choses dans ma tête. Et j'avais besoin que ce soit avec cet homme...avec ce nouvel homme. Mais ça, je ne me l'expliquais pas. Le problème, c'est que j'étais tétanisée devant lui. Pourtant, il s'est montré attentif, compréhensif. C'était la moindre des choses, d'accord. Mais il semblait même encore plus mal que moi. Ce qui m'a confirmé qu'il n'était plus le même. Le soir suivant, il a eu une altercation avec une amie à moi. – Severus renifla – Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était urgent que je fasse quelque chose, mais j'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais sentiments à son égard grandissaient. J'en avais honte. Je trouvais ça anormal, déplacé. Oui... Je me faisais honte. C'était invivable. Il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'endurais, le conflit qu'il y avait en moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait vers lui comme ça. Mais encore une fois il m'a repoussée ! Pour mon bien, pensait-il, l'imbécile ! – Cette fois, Severus ne releva pas, bien trop repentant et bien trop d'accord – J'étais déconfite. J'étais désespérée. J'étais anéantie. Encore plus que ce fameux soir. Et puis... »

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. Manifestement elle était arrivée là où elle voulait en venir depuis le début de son long monologue. Monologue durant lequel Severus avait lui-même repassé les évènements selon son point de vue et avait comparé. Si selon sa propre opinion, il méritait de croupir à Azkaban, le récit de la jeune fille lui avait fait se demander s'il n'était pas en fait bon pour Sainte-Mangouste ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle s'était jouée de lui par pure méchanceté et non par dépit ? Et qu'elle n'était pas venue ce soir-là pour le rabaisser un peu plus ? Il n'avait pas seulement été inhumain, il avait frôlé la folie paranoïaque !

Une nouvelle vague de remords, de honte et de dégoût l'avait envahi. Puis elle avait prononcé le mot « sentiments », et toute son attention s'était reportée sur ces trois syllabes. Il l'encouragea le plus doucement possible.

« Et puis ? Dites-moi, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

'Et puis ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre. Une lettre de lui. Une lettre magnifique. – Severus rougit – Je l'ai lue et relue des dizaines de fois. Je n'osais pas y croire. Je me demandais s'il ne disait pas les choses qui y étaient écrites juste pour être gentil.

'Non. Il était sincère. – ils se sourirent légèrement

'Il y avait tant de souffrance dans ses mots. Et tellement de tendresse dissimulée aussi. Ce n'est qu'à la cinquantième lecture je pense que j'ai vraiment compris pourquoi c'était à lui et à lui seul que je devais parler. Pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève...

'Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en pestant intérieurement contre le tremblement de sa voix

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il sut.

« Parce-que je vous aime. »


	13. Chapter 13

Et voici enfin la fin de cette merveilleuse histoire.

Je remerçit tous ceux qui l'on suivis et pour ne pas vous donnez d'espoir dont vous regrettez, je vous dis tout de suite que c'est bel et bien la fin. Par contre, si quelqu'un est intéresser pour la continuer, j'aimais que vous préveniez pour que je puisse vous évaluer:-)

Merci infiniment pour toute vos reviews et désoler de répondre aussi tard.

Encore un gros merci a tous et peut-être a très bientôt!

Neigine.

**Chapitre 13 : Troisième révélation** _(mais ça ne s'arrête plus !lol !)_

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en pestant intérieurement contre le tremblement de sa voix_

_Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il sut._

_« Parce-que je vous aime. »_

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta sans rien dire, à la regarder béatement. Certainement une quinzaine de secondes. Mais ça lui parut des heures. (Merlin devait sûrement avoir de sacrées distractions là-haut, parce-qu'il avait encore laissé le temps s'arrêter !)

Dieu que ces mots étaient doux. C'était la première fois qu'il les entendait. Ou du moins qu'il les entendait prononcés à son attention. Il ne savait pas ce que lui devait ressentir exactement, si c'était du bonheur pur et simple, de la satisfaction personnelle... ou cette peur qui grouillait dans ses entrailles ! Parce-que c'était nouveau. Et Severus en général redoutait un peu ce qui était nouveau et qu'il ne maîtrisait donc pas. Mais là, c'était tout de même un cas particulier. C'était...ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.

Cependant il ne savait quelle conduite adopter. Devait-il la remercier ? Non, un peu ridicule. L'embrasser ? Trop soudain ,pas après tout ça. Dire quelque chose au lieu de la fixer avec un air particulièrement niais et de la mettre dans l'embarras le plus total ? Oui, ça aurait été un bon début.

« Euh...C'est vrai ? »

Bon, on repassera pour le bon début...

« Excusez-moi, bien sûr que ça l'est, j'avais oublié. Euh...je...bien...

'Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous êtes pitoyable !

'Grumph !

'Et oui...Cela m'a fait un choc aussi.

'C'est idiot mais je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...

'J'avais remarqué. – se moqua-t-elle – Mais je ne vous demande rien vous savez...Pour l'instant, vous pourriez vous contenter de m'expliquer certaines choses.

'Lesquelles ?

'Pourquoi êtes-vous, je cite, « incapable de vous ouvrir aux autres », « renfermé sur vous-même » ?

'Parce-qu'ils m'ont toujours jugé sans me connaître. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé l'occasion de m'ouvrir. Ils me voyaient et pour eux j'étais l'apprenti mage noir, rien de plus. A force on n'a plus envie de les détromper.Et on ne fait plus confiance à personne. On se dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser se baser sur des apparences ou des préjugés.

'Un peu comme vous avec Harry ?

'...Touché... Votre ami est un cas à part... Ne m'interrogez pas là-dessus s'il-vous-plaît ! – s'alarma-t-il

'D'accord. Vous parliez de confiance. C'est parce-que vous ne l'accordez plus que vous n'avez pas compris ma... « bonté » ?

'Non. Je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes une des rares. Je n'ai pas compris parce-que je pensais que je ne le méritais pas.

'Et maintenant ?

'J'ai compris. Mais maintenant, c'est... votre amour, que je ne mérite pas.

'Bien sûr que si ! – répliqua-t-elle fortement avant de s'apaiser – Oh, Profes...Severus, pourquoi vous haïssez-vous comme ça ?

'Je vous ai violée Hermione !

'Non, avant... Pourquoi vous haïssiez-vous déjà avant ?

'C'est une longue histoire.

'Je suis venue pour l'entendre.

'Vous voulez...tout savoir ? - demanda-t-il après une hésitation

'Oui.

'Même des choses affreuses que vous ne pourriez imaginer ?

'Oui...

'Bon... »

Et il lui raconta. Son enfance entre un père alcoolique qui battait une mère qui ne l'aimait pas et des « camarades » d'école qui se moquaient de son nez crochu et de sa frêle constitution, et qui parfois s'amusaient à le ruer de coups, pour se divertir. Son adolescence sous les quolibets et les regards méfiants de tout le collège. Il passa cependant sur ses nombreux démêlés avec les Maraudeurs, qui lui avaient fait connaître parmis les pires humiliations de sa vie. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Puis il arriva à ses années Mangemort, ce couplet qu'elle avait voulu qu'elle lui épargne quelques jours plus tôt. Il hésita à poursuivre mais elle l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

Il lui parla de la haine. Celle qu'il avait développé pour le monde entier et que ce dernier lui rendait bien, celle qu'il avait fini par ressentir pour sa pitoyable existence.

Il lui parla de la torture. Celle qu'il avait fait endurer à de nombreux Moldus et celle qu'il avait subie à maintes reprises de la part d'un Voldemort qui s'ennuyait et voulait exercer son Endoloris.

Il lui parla de la mort. Celle qu'on l'avait forcé à donner et celle qu'il aurait voulu s'offrir après, plutôt que de devoir vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Mais il avait été trop lâche. Minable et détestable sorcier de bas-étage incapable d'assumer ses actes ! De toute façon la mort aurait été trop douce pour lui, et il avait conclu que vivre avec ça serait sa punition. Mais au fil du temps, il avait oublié. Et il s'était haï encore plus pour bafouer ainsi la mémoire de cet homme, pour le ranger dans une case de sa mémoire comme n'importe quel souvenir !

Il lui parla de son passage du bon côté. De sa douleur en se rendant compte que même en étant revenu dans le droit chemin, c'était trop tard pour lui. Il avait irrémédiablement changé. Il serait toujours mauvais au fond. Il aimait que ses élèves le craignent. Lui,aigri, acariâtre, froid. Haïssable.

«Enfin... Comme vous avez toujours connu votre cher professeur de potions... » finit-il dans un murmure

Il sortit de l'état léthargique dans lequel il s'était plongé durant son discours et leva les yeux sur Hermione presque craintivement, certain que le mépris aurait remplacé l'amour dans son regard. Mais il vit que le visage de la jeune femme était baigné de larmes.

« Hermione...

'Vous n'êtes pas haïssable !

'Si...

'NON ! Vous avez changé ! Vous vous êtes racheté ! Vous avez sauvé bien plus de vies depuis que vous n'en avez prises ! Vous n'êtes plus mauvais !

'Oh oui, la preuve, j'ai abusé de mon élève !

'Cessez de parler de ça ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler maintenant ! Vous...vous n'êtes pas haïssable...vous n'avez pas eu de chance, c'est tout... Vous êtes tombés sur des gens qui... des gens stupides ! Il aurait suffi d'une seule personne qui...qui vous aime pour que tout soit différent...

'Si cette personne ne s'est jamais présentée, il y a bien une raison !

'Elle se présente aujourd'hui... »

C'était vrai. Et comme toujours il tentait de trouver une échappatoire. Mais bon sang, pourquoi cherchait-il à la dégoûter ? Ne pouvait-il pas autoriser son cœur à se laisser aller pour une fois ?

« Pardon. Je suis un idiot.

'Vous êtes encore en train de vous reprocher quelque chose...

'Oui. Pardon. – il se tut avant de sourire faiblement – Hermione...Redites-le moi... S'il vous plaît...

'Quoi ?

'Que vous êtes cette personne qui se présente...

'Oh...Je suis là. Je vous aime...Severus... »

C'était bien plus que doux. C'était magnifique. C'était merveilleux.

« Severus ?

'Oui ?

'Il y a autre chose que je voulais vous demander. A propos de la lettre.

'Je vous écoute.

'Vous dites qu'elle était sincère.

'Oui.

'Donc vous ne voulez plus être seul ?

'Non.

'Vous ne voulez plus être loin de moi ?

'Non.

'Vous avez besoin de moi ?

'Oui.

'Vous ne voulez pas..._nous_ perdre ?

'Jamais. – il voyait où elle voulait en venir et commençait à redouter les questions suivantes

'Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

'Que je ne veux pas que nous passions à côté de quelque chose qui pourrait être merveilleux... la chance de ma vie peut-être...

'Je croyais que selon vous, vous ne me méritiez pas.

'...Oui...C'est à croire que ce sérum révèle des choses à celui qui en boit aussi...

'Severus...est-ce que ça veut dire...est-ce que vous...

'Chut ! Ne demandez pas, Hermione ! Ne demandez pas... - dit-il d'une voix triste

'Pourquoi ? – elle eut l'air si désemparé soudain

'Parce-que quelle que soit la réponse, elle m'effraie.

'Vous avez peur d'aimer ?

'Oui. Et j'ai aussi peur de ne plus pouvoir aimer...Oh...Hermione...Je suis désolé, je dois encore vous faire du mal ! Pardonnez-moi...Je... Pardon... »

Et soudain, sans même qu'il l'eut senti venir, Severus Rogue, professeur craint et respecté de potions, s'effondra en larmes devant son élève. Ses confessions l'avaient chamboulé, et la peur de blesser Hermione par son incapacité à lui rendre son amour, ou du moins le redoutait-il, venait de l'achever.

Hermione resta un instant interloquée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait _un homme_ dans cet état, alors _cet homme-là _. Puis elle réagit.

Severus, qui portait bien trop de stigmates de sa jeunesse, s'attendait à ce qu'elle se moque de lui, et ceci ne calma en rien sa crise. Aussi fut-il surpris de sentir une main se poser sur son visage et une autre lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il rouvrit les yeux. Les larmes brouillaient quelque peu sa vue, mais il put constater que Hermione avait contourné le bureau et s'était penchée sur lui. Oh non, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans son regard. Juste une infinie tendresse.

« Ne pleure pas...C'est te voir pleurer qui me fait mal... »

Severus ne fut pas choqué du tutoiement. Cela lui paraissait même plus approprié, naturel. Elle lui essuya doucement les yeux du revers de sa main.

« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer tout de suite. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu as le temps. »

Il ferma les yeux et elle embrassa délicatement ses paupières closes.

« _Nous_ avons le temps. »

Elle embrassa son front puis l'enlaça étroitement. Severus enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux bruns. Ils sentaient l'abricot. D'abord hésitant, il finit par passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et ils s'étreinrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

« Pardonne-moi... - chuchota-t-il

'Je n'ai plus rien à te pardonner. »

Elle s'écarta pour le voir. Elle le contempla un moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle repassa la main dans ses cheveux et prit un air malicieux.

« Sauf peut-être le fait de ne pas te laver assez souvent les cheveux ! Ils sont vraiment gras !

'Je maudis ce serum et son inventeur sur quarante générations ! – grogna Severus, vexé.

Hermione partit d'un rire franc et il se força à sourire. Qu'elle était belle ! Et brillante, et drôle. Presque parfaite. Trop pour lui. Mais elle l'aimait.

La chance de sa vie...En effet... (1)

Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle. En fait, il avait peur qu'en faisant cela, elle disparaisse. Car c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Oui, ce devait être un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux dont il ne voulait jamais s'éveiller.

Soudain ,dans son rêve, une bouche soyeuse vint se poser délicatement sur la sienne. C'était si doux. Cela paraissait tellement vrai. C'était peut-être bien la réalité en fait. Mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Il la regarda encore. Si parfaite... Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'aimer ? Comment aurait-il pu en douter ? Comment aurait-il pu ignorer ce cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine ?

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et approfondit son baiser. Ressentait-on de telles choses dans les rêves ? Il y répondit d'abord timidement puis se décida à fermer les yeux et à s'abandonner.

Quand elle rompit leur savoureux ballet linguistique, il se dit que ça y est, il était réveillé. Tant pis, ça aura été bien le temps que ça aura duré. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours là, le sourire tendre et les yeux débordants d'amour. (2)

Il prit le temps de graver à jamais cette image dans sa mémoire avant de la soulever doucement et de la mener dans un endroit plus confortable.

Deux heures plus tard Hermione était lovée dans les bras de Severus, au milieu du grand lit. Severus n'avait jamais fait l'amour aussi tendrement à une femme. Il lui avait une bonne dizaine de fois si elle était sûre de le vouloir, terriblement anxieux, et elle le lui avait affirmé une bonne dizaine de fois en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il l'avait caressée, embrassée, cajolée pendant une éternité, la menant plusieurs fois à l'orgasme, avant d'enfin oser s'unir à elle. Et ça avait été...merveilleux...magique, pour chacun d'entre eux. Plus que leurs corps, c'était leurs cœurs qui avaient fusionné au travers de leurs cris de jouissance.

Hermione commençait à s'endormir quand Severus émit un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

'J'avais oublié. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

'Oh ! Joyeux anniversaire, alors !

'C'est le premier joyeux que j'ai passé. Grâce à toi. Merci.

'De rien mon amour.

'Hermione, je... je...

'Oui?

'Non,rien...

'Hum...Tu crois que le sérum agi toujours ?

'Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

'Eh bien, je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas...quelque chose à cacher, Professeur Rogue ? »

Severus sourit avec amusement. Il savait que les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés depuis plus d'une heure. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Oui. Je vous aime, Miss Granger. » (3)

_Epilogue_

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Hermione dormait paisiblement et que Severus la regardait tendrement.

_**Bon ben mon Severus je crois que c'est ici que nos routes se séparent.**_

_Et oui mon Darkie, je suis trop sentimental pour toi finalement._

_**Arrête je vais vomir !Bon...Sache que j'ai apprécié notre collaboration.**_

_C'est gentil._

_**Ah bon ? Euh...Alors j'ai rien dit ! T'es qu'un gros naze !**_

_Héhé !_

_**Bon, je vais y aller alors...Dis, tu continueras quand même à martyriser Potter, en souvenir de moi ?**_

_Bien sûr.Avec plaisir._

_**Merci. Ben...bonne chance avec ta Sang-de-Bourbe alors...**_

_Darkie !_

_**Oh ça va, si on peut plus déconner...Allez, ciao ! Tu me manqueras.**_

_Pas toi._

_**Grumph !**_

(en)FIN


End file.
